Harry Potter & la sorcière des milles et une nuits
by Valerie L
Summary: Hermione est en brouille avec Harry et Ron depuis que ces derniers l'évitent à cause de son statut de préfet. Harry, trop attaché à elle, tente d'arranger les choses...jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se retourne contre lui et l'attaque! MIS À JOUR 5 janvier
1. Chapitre 1: Conséquences

Harry Potter et la sorcière des mille et une nuits  
  
Par Valérie Lamarre  
  
Dans une luxueuse salle commune, assis sur un fauteuil très confortable, un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année regardait tristement les flammes d'un immense foyer. L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, situé en Angleterre, était en période de vacance des fêtes depuis une semaine, mais l'homme-enfant aux rebelles cheveux noirs ébènes et aux magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes n'avait pas le c?ur à la fête. Dans un grand soupir silencieux, il se remémora cette terrible journée que fut Halloween.  
  
*flash-back*  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes allés là-bas sans moi! s'écria une jeune fille du même âge qu'Harry aux longs cheveux châtains ébouriffés lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans la salle commune.  
  
- Pour que tu nous rapportes au professeur MacGonnagal afin que Mademoiselle ait tous les mérites qui doivent revenir à une préfète?  
  
Hermione Granger regarda Ron Weasley, indignée.  
  
- En quatre ans, je n'ai jamais, mais jamais rapporté la moindre de vos balades dans le château ou dans la forêt Interdite alors que j'aurais pu très bien le faire pour avoir tous les mérites qui doivent revenir à une future préfète comme tu le dis si bien!  
  
- Évidemment, bon sang, puisque tu te serais dénoncer toi-même, tu étais aussi "coupable" que nous!  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'évitez?! Que vous ais-je fais pour être traiter de cette manière?!  
  
- Parce que tu es préfète, ça te va comme réponse?  
  
- Ron! intervient Harry Potter.  
  
Ce dernier n'aimait pas jouer les entremetteurs entre Hermione et Ron, mais il y avait vraiment des jours où parfois ce dernier allait un peu trop loin.  
  
- Quoi?! Tu ne vas tout de même pas prendre sa défense!!! Elle est préfète Harry, tu entends? Pré-fè-te! Et tout le monde sait que la principale fonction des préfets est de balancer leurs copains aux professeurs pour avoir une supposée réputation sans tache et parfaite!!!  
  
- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, tu n'as jamais été préfet que je sache! s'indigna Hermione.  
  
- Non, mais j'ai deux frères aînés qui ont été préfets et même préfets en chef. J'ai donc eu ma dose de préfets pour les dix prochaines années!  
  
- Et c'est tout?! Vous me laissez tomber pour un simple titre?  
  
- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple titre pour nous Hermione et surtout pas pour Harry!  
  
Furieuse et triste à la fois, Hermione se tourna vers l'interpellé.  
  
- Et toi Harry? Tu ne dis rien?  
  
Harry lâcha un soupir. Il avait mal à la tête à cause de sa fichue cicatrice et il en avait marre de ces éternelles disputes où il se retrouvait toujours coincé en sandwich! Sa patience commençait à atteindre ses limites.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?  
  
La jeune fille ouvra la bouche grande ouverte tellement elle était éberluée.  
  
- Quoi?! s'exclama-t-elle. Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette manière.enfin presque!  
  
- Je suis à bout de nerfs Mione: ma cicatrice me fait mal et je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours à cause de ces foutus cauchemars qui ne veulent plus me lâcher alors je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça ce soir!  
  
Hermione eut les larmes yeux.  
  
- Maintenant je sais qui sont mes vrais amis.  
  
Harry commença à exaspérer.  
  
- Hermione.  
  
- Tais-toi! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. et toi non plus! ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit Ron ouvrir la bouche pour défendre son ami.  
  
- Je vous ais fais confiance, je vous ais donné mon amitié, mes connaissances.je vous ais même donné une épaule sur qui pleurnicher lorsque vous vous étiez disputés l'année dernière!!!  
  
- Hey! protesta Ron.  
  
- Je t'ai dis de te taire, je n'ai pas finis!!! s'écria Hermione, furieuse.  
  
Ron fit une grimace coléreux, mais se tait.  
  
- Je vous ais aidé. et pas seulement pour la lutte contre Voldemort, mais aussi pour vos travaux scolaires. et pour les jeux de la coupe de feux!  
  
Harry baissa la tête, presqu'honteux d'avoir perdu son sang-froid.  
  
- Et le seul remerciement que je reçois en échange est que vous me laissez toute seule sans explication jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à vous tirer les vers du nez!  
  
- Toute seule?! Tu délires, on a toujours été avec toi depuis le début de l'année scolaire!  
  
Elle regarda Ron avec hargne.  
  
- Oh! Oui, c'était tellement palpitants les discussions avec vous! Chaque fois que je venais vers vous, vous vous taisiez et vous changiez de sujet en me regardant comme si j'étais une Serpentard.ou vous étiez en train de disputer une partie d'échec lorsque nous avons du temps libre afin que je ne vous interroge pas sur vos balades nocturnes! J'ai eu l'impression d'être traitée comme une suspecte qui se serait alliée avec Tu-Sais-Qui!!!  
  
Ron fit une autre nouvelle grimace, mais qui voulait dire "elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, mais pas question que je l'avoue!".  
  
- Je suis désolé Hermione, lui dit tout bas Harry.  
  
- Je n'en veux pas de tes excuses!!! Ni les tiens, ni ceux de Ron! Vous vous prétendez être mes amis, mais vous n'avez pas hésité une seule seconde à me laisser en plan à la première bonne occasion venue! Vous me dégoûtez!!!  
  
Harry et Ron prirent tous deux un air outré.  
  
- Et je ne veux plus jamais vous adresser la parole! À partir de maintenant pour vous, je ne suis qu'Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque préfète qui vous aura désormais à l'?il et qui n'hésitera pas une seule seconde "à vous dénoncer aux professeurs pour avoir tous les mérites qui doivent revenir au statut de préfet!", dit-elle en imitant atrocement la voix de Ron dans la dernière partie de sa dernière phrase.  
  
Sur cela, elle leva le nez, tourna les talons et partit d'une façon résolue.  
  
*Fin du flash-back*  
  
Harry Potter soupira une nouvelle fois à ce souvenir. Il ne voulait pas traiter Hermione de cette manière, il tenait beaucoup à elle. Après Ron, Hermione était sa seule et véritable amie. Il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant d'être resté près de lui autant que possible l'année dernière lorsqu'il s'était disputé avec Ron, de l'avoir aidé dans ses travaux scolaires qui lui pesaient après les épuisantes pratiques de Quidditch ainsi que son aide précieux lors du tournoi de la Coupe de feux. Il s'est vite rendu compte de son erreur. Pourtant, il avait crû que c'était la meilleure solution.mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Ron. Non, c'était pour la protéger. Pas seulement de Voldemort et de tous les dangers qui les guettaient, mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'Hermione tenait beaucoup à ce titre de préfet. Si un seul professeur ou étudiant autre qu'un Gryffondor devait surprendre Hermione avec eux dans une de leurs nombreuses balades nocturnes, elle perdrait du coup son titre et sa fierté. Ce qui n'en faudrait pas plus aux Serpentards pour saisir l'occasion de la ridiculiser et la faire mourir de honte. Ses intentions étaient bonnes, mais son agissement fut pitoyable. Il avait maintenant perdu une précieuse amie. Ce n'était pas comme avec Ron, mais c'était un complément essentiel dans ses amitiés. Autant que Ron était énergique, amusant et un bon confident pour les affaires d'hommes, autant Hermione était calme, posée et intelligente. Lorsqu'Harry voulait du repos, du calme, c'était la proximité d'Hermione qu'il recherchait. Elle lui faisait oublié son épuisement suite à ses pratiques de Quidditch ou à une de ces éternelles punition que Rogue lui avait infligé. Elle lui faisait oublié son nom, sa célébrité et ses problèmes avec Draco. Paix, sérénité et un confort intérieur qu'il recherchait désespérément dans sa vie. Il n'avait que 15 ans et déjà, son existence n'était qu'un immense tourbillon de douleur, de souffrance et de solitude saupoudré d'un cruel manque d'affection. Ajoutez à cela quelques petites pincés de magie noire de la part d'un puissant sorcier et vous avez ce qu'on pourrait qualifié une vie infernale!  
  
Harry baissa la tête pour regarder un coffre en velours bleu posé sur ses cuisses. C'était le cadeau de Noël pour Hermione. Il l'avait acheté il y a déjà plusieurs semaines lors d'une visite à Pré-au-lard. D'accord, il l'avoue, c'était un cadeau pour se faire pardonner, mais il avait toujours acheté quelque chose à Hermione pour les fêtes et pour son anniversaire. Par contre, habituellement, il lui achetait des trucs utiles comme des livres ou des plumes d'aigle. Cette fois, il a voulu lui acheté quelque chose de plus féminine. Il se rappelait de l'année dernière lorsqu'elle avait prit un air révolté à sa constatation que Ron venait tout juste de la considérer comme une fille quelques jours avant le bal de Noël. Harry fit un petit sourire et ouvrit le coffre. C'était une fine chaîne en argent avec un saphir ainsi que les bouches d'oreille assortis. Le bleu était la couleur préférée d'Hermione.  
  
- C'est quoi ça?  
  
Harry fit un bond d'un mètre de haut et se leva agilement de son fauteuil.  
  
- Ron! Tu as failli me faire mourir de peur!!!  
  
Ron prit un air navré.  
  
- Désolé, je croyais que tu m'avais entendu arriver.  
  
Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement afin de calmer son c?ur qui avait doublé de vitesse. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, il était beaucoup plus nerveux et un rien pouvait le faire sursauter.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je pourrais te demander la même chose tu sais, il est plus de minuit.  
  
Harry baissa la tête en fermant le coffre après s'être assuré que tout était encore à sa place.  
  
- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.  
  
- Encore ces cauchemars?  
  
- Oui et non.  
  
Ron s'assit sur le fauteuil voisin en faisant une grimace d'incompréhension.  
  
- Je comprend pas.  
  
- Je pensais à Hermione, lui expliqua Harry en se rassoyant.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
Le balafré cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant son ami, stupéfait.  
  
- Pourquoi?! Hermione est une de mes meilleures amies et je m'en veux de l'avoir traité de cette manière sans lui en avoir parlé d'abord!  
  
- Écoute Harry, je croyais t'avoir expliqué que.  
  
- Ron, si j'étais d'accord pour éloigner Hermione de toutes nos enquêtes sur Voldemort, ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi!  
  
- Huh?!  
  
- Laisse tomber! Je veux juste essayer de recoller les pots cassés avec elle.  
  
- Quoi?!  
  
- Je tiens à elle Ron! C'est mon amie. Je veux qu'elle me pardonne et ce n'est pas un foutu titre ni ton entêtement qui va m'en empêcher!!!  
  
- Tu vas prendre pour elle maintenant? Tu as décidé de devenir préfet l'an prochain? répliqua sarcastiquement Ron.  
  
Harry se leva, agacé.  
  
- Ça n'a rien avoir! Je ne prend pas pour elle et je ne suis pas contre toi! Essai de comprendre Ron que je suis fatigué d'être coincé entre vous deux à chacune de vos disputes! Si je décide de parler à l'un, l'autre me fait la tête en pensant que je ne prend pas son partie! Il n'y a pas de partie, je veux mes deux amis avec moi ensemble!!!  
  
Ron baissa la tête.  
  
- Nous n'aurions pas dû aller aussi loin! Maintenant, nous l'avons à dos: en moins d'un mois, Gryffondor a perdu plus de 50 points!  
  
- Je te signale qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu de remord à nous les enlever!  
  
- Parce que tu en aurais toi si tes deux amis t'aurait traité comme nous avons traité Hermione depuis septembre???  
  
- Non, avoue Ron dans un murmure après un moment d'hésitation.  
  
Harry, planté devant Ron, le regarda sérieusement.  
  
- Écoute, si tu n'es pas prêt à vouloir essayer de te réconcilier avec Hermione, c'est ton droit, mais moi j'ai besoin d'elle!  
  
Le rouquin leva la tête surpris.  
  
- Besoin d'elle?  
  
- J'ai besoin de son amitié, de son aide.j'ai besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés surtout avec Voldemort qui rôde dans le coin et qui épie mes moindres faits et gestes.qui n'attend que le bon moment pour me supprimer ou faire du mal à ceux à qui je tiens le plus pour m'atteindre dont elle!  
  
Harry le regarda un moment et voyant que son ami ne disait rien, il ajouta à mi-voix:  
  
- S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose avant que j'ai pu me réconcilier avec elle, je me le pardonnerais jamais.  
  
Sur cela, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs.  
  
- Je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher.  
  
Harry tourna les talons et monta à son dortoir pendant que Ron resta assis dans le fauteuil à méditer sur les surprenants aveux de son copain. Pendant ce temps là, une petite silhouette se précipita à son dortoir, ses cheveux roux flamboyants flottant derrière elle: Ginny Weasley avait tout entendu.  
  
À suivre. 


	2. Chapitre 2: Le souper de Noël

Voici la suite du fanfic: 2 chapitres cette fois. Au fait, petite info, le fanfic est un léger cross-over avec la série "Les aventures de Sinbad". Bonne lecture! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Deux jours plus tard, ce fut le grand souper de noël que Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser cette année à la place du bal pour souhaiter les bonnes vacances à tous ses élèves.  
  
Harry Potter vit Hermione Granger assise toute seule à l'extrémité de la table des Gryffondor. Hésitant, il se décida d'aller la voir.  
  
- Salut, lui dit-il d'un air faussement décontracté  
  
Il ne reçut qu'en retour un regard méprisant.  
  
- Je peux m'asseoir?  
  
Il reçut un autre regard méprisant puis un soupir.  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
Avec un léger sourire de remerciement, il s'assoit en face d'elle.  
  
- Tu es encore fâchée n'est-ce pas?  
  
- À ton avis? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement, les lèvres pincées.  
  
- Je te comprend.j'ai eu la même réaction lorsqu'on m'a enlevé mon Éclair De Feu quelques semaines avant mon match il y a deux ans.  
  
Il reçut un autre regard méprisant puis elle détourna son regard vers son bouquin.  
  
- Hermione, nous faisons tous des erreurs. Je t'ai pardonné pour la tienne il y a deux ans parce que j'ai compris que tes intentions étaient bonnes.Je n'ai pas le droit de faire des erreurs?  
  
- Parce que tu va me faire croire que tes intentions étaient bonnes?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Oh! Et quelles sont-elles? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
- J'ai peur pour toi Mione.  
  
Hermione figea puis lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
  
- Voldemort, ajouta-t-il  
  
- Je suis assez grande pour me défendre tu sais!  
  
- Oh! Oui je le sais, mais c'est à moi seul de le combattre et ça tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
  
- Et Ron? Tu n'as pas peur pour lui?  
  
- Si! Mais il est têtu et.déjà que la perspective de perdre un ami est déjà très dur à imaginer.en perdre deux, ça m'est impossible.  
  
Hermione pencha la tête vers lui en parlant tout bas.  
  
- Tu crois que ce n'est pas difficile pour moi de te voir foncer vers le danger qui pourrait te tuer à tout moment? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de me faire à l'idée que tu es le seul qui puisse vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui et donc t'exposer à une mort certaine? Contrairement à ce que tu crois Harry, je tiens à toi! Tu as été mon seul véritable ami que j'ai eu de toute ma courte vie!  
  
Harry baissa les yeux en apercevant une larme qui coulait sur la joue de son amie.  
  
- Je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner Harry, tu m'as fait trop de mal. Je me suis sentie trahie par mon seul ami! Ron, je peux comprendre, il a toujours tendance à tout dramatiser et à tout exagérer, mais toi.Harry!  
  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules, découragé.  
  
- Je ne peux rien dire d'autre que d'être désolé Hermione. Je croyais avoir bien fait, mais je me suis trompé. J'ai peut-être vaincu Voldemort, j'ai peut-être survécu à la mort, mais je ne reste qu'un simple garçon de 15 ans qui a encore beaucoup à apprendre.  
  
- Je sais Harry, dit-elle doucement.  
  
Il eut un moment de silence gênant.  
  
- Harry.  
  
- Hum?  
  
- Tu te rappelles de l'année dernière lorsque Ron ne t'as pas crû pour la coupe de feux.  
  
Le garçon fit une grimace.  
  
- Comment oublier?  
  
- Tu t'es senti trahi.  
  
- Ouais  
  
- Et tu n'as jamais voulu faire les premiers pas.  
  
- Parce que je n'étais pas prêt à lui pardonner.  
  
- Non, tu n'étais pas prêt.  
  
Hermione ferma ses livres et se leva.  
  
- Et moi non plus.  
  
Sur cela, elle se leva et quitta la grande salle. Harry poussa un soupir silencieux.  
  
- Passe un joyeux Noël Hermione, murmura-t-il. 


	3. Chapitre 3: Complot

Lord Voldemort se tenait assis dans un grand fauteuil confortable dans son habitation secrète. Il souriait d'un air satisfait en regardant ce qu'il avait devant lui.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce qui fait te sourire? demanda une voix féminine agacée.  
  
- J'avais entendu parler de ta beauté, mais je ne t'imaginais pas aussi ravissante.  
  
- Tu ne m'auras pas avec tes belles paroles sorcier! Que me veux-tu?  
  
- J'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service.  
  
- Oh! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter?  
  
Voldemort sourit méchamment.  
  
- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ma princesse. Soit tu me rends ce service, soit je te renvois là d'où tu viens.  
  
La jeune femme brune cessa de sourire et le toisa sérieusement.  
  
- Et c'est quoi ce petit service?  
  
- J'ai un ennemi dont je dois à tout prix me débarrasser pour pouvoir conquérir le monde. J'ai déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises, mais j'ai lamentablement échoué à la dernière minute.je dois avouer que j'ai sous estimé ce garçon.  
  
- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir sous-estimé ton ennemi crois-moi! s'exclama la jeune femme dépitée en saisissant un bibelot.  
  
- Je connais toute ton histoire ma chère et malgré le fait que tu aies échoué face à un minable marin moldu, j'ai la conviction que tu es la personne toute qualifiée pour m'aider à me débarrasser de mon.petit problème de passage.  
  
Rumina, fille de Turok, leva la tête, indignée.  
  
- Sinbad n'était pas qu'un simple marin! Il avait aussi des pouvoirs.des pouvoirs qui dépassaient nettement mes connaissances en magie noire.  
  
Voldemort leva la main pour la faire taire.  
  
- Je sais tout ça! Mais je peux t'assurer que mon petit problème n'équivaut pas ton.marin.  
  
La jeune sorcière prit un air intéressé.  
  
- Et j'ai surtout apprécié ce passage où tu avais envoyé une jeune femme dans un monde parallèle.  
  
- Oh! Tu parles de cette petite paysanne! Elle se croyait douée en sorcellerie cette pauvre folle! Cela n'a pas été difficile de m'en débarrasser.  
  
Voldemort pencha la tête de côté.  
  
- Oui et j'ai remarqué que.ton marin.ce Sinbad. avait bien failli passer du côté des ténèbres suite à la disparition de cette.paysanne.  
  
Rumina émit un petit rire.  
  
- Maeve était le point faible de Sinbad. Il était amoureux d'elle.  
  
Voldemort haussa les sourcils.  
  
- Amoureux. Je ne connais pas ce mot.  
  
La sorcière reposa le bibelot sur la table et commença à arpenter lentement et gracieusement la pièce de long en large.  
  
- Sinbad était prêt à tout pour elle. Jusqu'à même lui donner sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Elle était comme.l'air qu'il respirait, comme le c?ur qui battait dans sa poitrine, comme l'eau pure qu'il buvait.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui.  
  
- Si je comprend bien ton raisonnement, tu veux que je trouve le point faible de ton ennemi afin de l'affaiblir pour qu'il soit à ta merci.  
  
Voldemort fit un grand sourire, épaté.  
  
- Tu comprends vite!  
  
Tout en continuant de marcher, elle retint un sourire.  
  
- Tu es méchant et démoniaque!  
  
- Je le prend comme un compliment!  
  
Rumina haussa innocemment les épaules.  
  
- C'est ce que j'aime d'un sorcier. 


	4. Chapitre 4: Rêve prémonitoire

Voici les trois nouveaux chapitres.et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos reviews: cela permet à l'auteur de s'améliorer!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, couvert de sueur. C'était quoi ce rêve? Qui était cette femme brune aux yeux de pierre? Il fut parcourue d'un frisson: il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez une personne.encore moins chez une femme!  
  
Harry se pencha pour chercher un autre pyjama dans sa valise, le sien qu'il portait étant devenu tout trempé de sueur. Il se changea rapidement, tout tremblant bien qu'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Ce cauchemar était très différent des autres. Dans les précédents, il voyait Voldemort tuer des gens dont lui-même ou ses parents. Celui ci signifiait autre chose.comme une sorte de prémonition.  
  
Haletant, il se recoucha, regardant le plafond du lit à baldaquin. Tentant de reprendre son calme et de ne plus penser à sa cicatrice qui pulsait à son front, il essaya de se remémorer son cauchemar: une femme brune, Voldemort, un marin, une paysanne, un ennemi, un point faible.  
  
"Voyons: un ennemi de Voldemort, ça doit sûrement être moi. Il veut un coup de main de cette femme.probablement une sorcière.qui a, par le passé, envoyé une paysanne dans un quelconque monde qui, elle, était le point faible d'un marin.Quel est le rapport avec moi?"  
  
Harry ferma les yeux tentant de se souvenir d'un détail.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui.  
  
- Si je comprend bien ton raisonnement, tu veux que je trouve le point faible de ton ennemi afin de l'affaiblir pour qu'il soit à ta merci.  
  
Voldemort fit un grand sourire, épaté.  
  
- Tu comprends vite!  
  
Apeuré, Harry se releva d'un bond dans son lit comprenant maintenant le nouveau plan machiavélique de Lord Voldemort. Mais la question est la suivante: qui sera la prochaine victime? 


	5. Chapitre 5: Mauvais pressentiment

- Ou là là Harry! Tu as passé la nuit à frotter la classe de Rogue ou quoi?  
  
Harry lança un regard noir à Ron et s'assit lourdement sur le banc pour prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
- J'ai fais un rêve prémonitoire la nuit dernière.  
  
Ron s'arrêta de manger gloutonnement, soudainement très intéressé.  
  
- Ah! Oui? Et c'était quoi cette prémonition?  
  
- Voldemort s'est trouvé un nouvel allié.ou devrais-je dire une nouvelle alliée pour m'atteindre.  
  
- Tu sais qui c'est?  
  
- Non, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je devrai désormais vous surveiller de près Hermione et toi.  
  
- Pourquoi? demanda Ron la bouche pleine de céréale.  
  
- Cette sorcière va s'en prendre à quelqu'un à qui je tiens le plus pour m'affaiblir afin que Voldemort puisse se débarrasser de moi!  
  
Ron fit soudainement une grimace apeuré.  
  
- Tu en es sûr? demanda-t-il à mi-voix  
  
Harry acquiesça, sérieux.  
  
- Mais.comment pourras-tu veiller sur Hermione, elle est partie ce matin chez elle pour les fêtes?  
  
- Quoi?!  
  
- Tu as bien entendu: Hermione n'est pas ici.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
- Elle a bien choisi son moment pour quitter Poudlard! - Oui, mais attend une minute.qui te dit que cette sorcière va attaquer durant les fêtes? Tu ne l'as connais pas donc probablement qu'elle ne te connaît pas non plus ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne sait pas encore ton point faible. À mon avis, elle t'épiera pendant quelques temps avant d'agir.  
  
- Je l'espère, soupira Harry.  
  
- Écoutes, tu peux toujours en parler à Dumbledore et il pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour Hermione.pour le reste il faudra attendre.  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
- Je vais aller le voir de ce pas, dit-il en se levant.  
  
- Hey! Mais attend, tu n'as rien mangé!!! cria Ron pendant que son ami s'éloignait.  
  
Mais Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et disparut.  
  
- D'accord, moi aussi j'aime bien Hermione malgré ses nombreux défauts et je ne voudrais pas qui lui arrive quelque chose, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à être aussi protecteur envers elle depuis quelque temps??? Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi.affectueux! se demanda-t-il en se re-servant du jus de citrouille. 


	6. Chapitre 6: La magie de Noël

Le soir de Noël, Hermione Granger regarda par la fenêtre et vit une ombre passer furtivement entre deux maisons, mais la jeune fille s'en inquiétait outre mesure. C'était Sirius Black qui veillait sur elle depuis maintenant 5 jours. Elle avait reçu une lettre écrite de la main d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, qui lui avait expliqué qu'Harry avait fait, une fois de plus, une sorte de rêve prémonitoire et qu'il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque.  
  
- Hermione  
  
- Oui, maman?  
  
- Tu as reçu ce cadeau par hibou  
  
Hermione jeta un regard surpris vers le cadeau qui était un peu plus petit qu'un étui à crayons.  
  
- C'est pour moi?  
  
- Ça m'en a tout l'air.ton nom est inscrit sur le carton.  
  
Hermione prit soigneusement le paquet et s'assit sur le divan. Elle défit l'emballage. C'était un magnifique coffre à bijou en velours bleu décoré d'une fine garniture en or. Intriguée, Hermione ouvrit la boîte. Elle resta subjuguée par la beauté de la chaîne argenté décoré d'un saphir et de celle des boucles d'oreille assortis. Un petit carton de noël était aussi à l'intérieur de la boîte.  
  
Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à me pardonner, Hermione, et j'accepte ta décision, mais pour moi, tu n'en resteras pas moins ma meilleure amie. Passe un très joyeux Noël.  
  
Harry  
  
La mère de la jeune fille s'était assise à côté d'elle sur le divan et avait lu par dessus son épaule.  
  
- C'est un magnifique cadeau.ça dû lui coûter une petite fortune.  
  
- C'est vrai, répondit-t-elle d'une voix mélangeant amertume et tristesse.  
  
- Dis-moi Hermione, est-ce que tu connais la magie de Noël?  
  
L'interpellée regarda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Je ne crois pas non.  
  
- Lorsque j'étais petite, ma mère me racontait, à tous les noël, les plus beaux contes du temps des fêtes que sa propre mère lui avait souvent raconté. Elle m'a dit que dans chaque conte ou légende, il y avait une leçon à en tirer et ceux de noël en possèdent tous, une particulièrement.  
  
- Et qui est?  
  
- Le pardon. Il n'y a rien de plus difficile que de pardonner à quelqu'un pour le mal qu'il nous a fait, quel qu'il soit. Il paraîtrait que, la fête de Noël possèderait le pouvoir du pardon, ce qui fait d'elle, une magie.  
  
- Alors si je comprend bien ton raisonnement, tu veux que je pardonne à Harry pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait?  
  
- S'il ne tenait pas à toi, il n'aurait jamais chercher à se faire pardonner ou à te faire de si jolies cadeaux. Je ne connais pas Harry personnellement, mais avec tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui, j'ai pu me faire ma propre idée sur ce garçon.  
  
- Et?  
  
- C'est un garçon très bien. Malgré sa vie difficile avec son oncle et sa tante, il a appris à être gentil, poli, respectueux. Il a appris qu'il ne devait faire à personne ce que lui n'aimerait pas qu'on lui fasse.mais même son passé ne peut tout lui apprendre d'un seul coup. Il doit faire ses propres erreurs pour acquérir lui-même sa propre expérience de la vie.  
  
- Je le sais, mais.  
  
- C'est difficile, je sais.mais quelque part, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de tout oublier et de lui pardonner. C'est juste que des mauvaises passes comme celle ci font très mal.et on a souvent peur de ressentir ce genre de mal encore une fois.  
  
- Mais.comment tu sais tout ça?  
  
Sa mère eut tout à coup l'air embarrassé.  
  
- Et bien.hum.  
  
- Maman?  
  
- Sans faire exprès, je suis par inadvertance tombée sur une certaine montre sorcier.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Oh! Maman!!!  
  
- Désolée, c'était pas dans mes intentions.  
  
Hermione, la regarda sérieusement alors que sa mère aurait eu envie de se cacher sous le tapis.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, dans une pièce sombre et secrète, une femme gloussait. Elle regardait dans son somptueux bassin d'eau où se reflétait l'image d'une jeune fille et de sa mère discuter dans le salon.  
  
- Et bien voilà quelque chose de très intéressant. Enfin de compte, ma mission finira plus tôt que prévu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce sorcier si puissant ait pu se faire anéantir par ce petit morveux quelconque. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me chargerai personnellement de son cas.mais avant, j'ai envie de m'amuser.  
  
Sur cela, Rumina, fille de Turok, éclata de rire.  
  
À suivre. 


	7. Chapitre7:Le cadeau

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'Harry dormait à point fermé.pour une fois.fut réveillé par les cris de sa chouette. Péniblement, il s'assit sur son lit et mit ses lunettes.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hedwige?  
  
La chouette vola jusqu'à lui et laissa tomber un petit paquet cadeau sur ses jambes pour ensuite se poser sur son perchoir. Harry, intrigué, le prit et lu le petit carton qui l'accompagnait. Immédiatement, l'adolescent fit un magnifique sourire et se dépêcha d'ouvrir son cadeau.  
  
- Wow! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant le coffret.  
  
C'était une montre- bracelet sorcier au grand cadran argent et au bracelet en cuir de dragon noir. Il y avait 4 aiguilles portant chacune un prénom: Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hedwige. À la place des chiffres, il y avait des lettres comme des initiales tandis que l'heure normale figurait en petit cadran digital situé entre les aiguilles et là où était censé être le chiffre 6. Harry, trouva un feuillet plié en quatre coincé dans le velours du coffret.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comme tu l'as sans doute constaté, c'est une montre sorcier. Pour simplifier le montage de la montre, cette dernière comporte des initiales au lieu des mots. Voilà ce que signifie chacun d'entre eux:  
  
HG: C'est pour "à Poudlard". et non pour "Hermione Granger"! (Note de la webmistress: Poudlard en anglais, c'est Hogwart)  
  
MS: C'est pour " à la maison"  
  
HP: Non, ce n'est pas pour Harry Potter, mais pour "Hôpital". Cela comprend aussi l'infirmerie de l'école.  
  
PS: "En prison".on ne sait jamais!  
  
DP: "En déplacement"  
  
PR: "Perdus"  
  
FI: "En Forêt interdite"  
  
HD: "Chez Hagrid"  
  
PN: "En punition"  
  
GT: "Chez Gringots"  
  
PL: Pour "Pré-Au-Lard"  
  
D.M: "En danger de mort"  
  
J'ai bien reçu ton cadeau. Il est magnifique merci beaucoup. On se reverra à l'école au mois de janvier!  
  
Amitiés,  
  
Hermione  
  
Toujours avec le sourire, Harry mit la montre à son poignet, ramassa le coffret et la lettre, s'habilla à la presse et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
Comme à son habitude, Ron était déjà attablé et dévorait avec appétit croissants et pommes. Harry s'assit en face de lui, prit une pomme et y mordit à pleine dents. Ron le regarda la bouche pleine, de façon ébahit.  
  
- Tu sais que tu es imprévisible le matin?  
  
Tentant d'avaler le reste de son morceau de pomme, Harry regarda son ami surpris.  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
  
- Il y a deux jours, tu étais bon pour passer six mois à l'infirmerie pour cause de dépression et maintenant tu as la forme pour les jeux de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive encore?  
  
Avec un sourire, Harry retroussa la manche de son pull pour exhiber sa montre.  
  
- Woah! Une montre sorcier, fantastique! Tu l'as eu en cadeau?  
  
Le balafré acquiesça en défroissant sa manche puis en prenant un autre gigantesque morceau de pomme. (La pauvre LOL)  
  
- De qui?  
  
- Hermione, parvient-il à prononcer en coinçant son morceau de pomme entre sa joue et ses dents.  
  
Ron faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de croissant et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.  
  
- Hermione?!  
  
Harry acquiesça à nouveau étant donné qu'il avait la bouche pleine.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour qu'elle te pardonne sur un coup de tête???  
  
- Je lui ai envoyé un cadeau avec mes souhaits pour les fêtes, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Et c'était quoi ce cadeau? demanda le rouquin en voyant venir la réponse à sa question.  
  
- Des bijoux.  
  
- Des.quoi?! Comment ça des bijoux, depuis quand lui offres-tu des bijoux???  
  
Harry lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est une fille et qu'elle a peut-être marre de toujours recevoir des bouquins et trucs scolaires?  
  
Ron lui fit une grimace en voulant dire "Je suis pas idiot à ce point là!"  
  
- Ça dû te coûter une fortune?!  
  
- Et alors? C'est mon argent, j'en fais ce que je veux!  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence où Ron regarda attentivement son copain. Harry fit semblant de rien et finit sa pomme.  
  
- Harry, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'es pas amoureux d'Hermione.  
  
Cette fois, Harry faillit tomber de son banc.  
  
- Quoi?!  
  
- Tu m'as très bien entendu!  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je sois.a.amoureux d'Hermione!  
  
- Premièrement, cette fameuse déclaration que tu m'as fait il y a deux semaines.tu sais, le "J'ai besoin d'elle", ensuite il y a cette manie de la couver de façon tout à fait paranoïaque, le cadeau de Noël qui est assez spécial je te remercie et enfin pour ton bégaiement!  
  
- Je ne bégaye pas!  
  
- Oh! Que si: "Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je sois.a.amoureux d'Hermione"! Je suis pas totalement idiot tu sais, je ne fais que constater ce que je vois.  
  
Harry se leva à demi de son banc en plaçant ses mains sur la table, regardant Ron d'un air furieux.  
  
- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione!  
  
Ron se pencha, de sorte de se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de Potter.  
  
- Prouve-le!  
  
Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent comme des 25¢ tellement il en revenait pas.  
  
- Mais c'est ma meilleure amie!  
  
- Non, JE suis ton meilleur ami, je ne crois pas que deux meilleurs amis pour une seule personne puisse réellement exister Harry.  
  
- Tu es complètement tombé sur la tête! Je suis persuadé que c'est Rogue qui ait mit une quelconque potion dans ton jus de citrouille! Va à l'infirmerie te faire soigner!  
  
Sur cela, Harry parti, en colère.  
  
- Comme le dit si bien ma mère, il n'y a que la vérité qui vous met en pétard! 


	8. Chapitre 8: doutes

- Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps? demanda Ron Weasley assis sur un des luxueux fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
  
Harry l'assassina du regard et porta de nouveau son attention sur un livre traitant le Quidditch.  
  
- Oh! Écoute Harry, permet-moi au moins de me poser des questions sur ton comportement avec Hermione! Je sais que tu tiens à elle et que tu ne veux pas t'en faire une ennemie, mais.  
  
- Mais quoi?  
  
- D'accord, ça va, laisse tomber et boude dans ton coin! Moi je vais me coucher.  
  
- C'est ça! grogna le balafré entre ses dents.  
  
Ron roula des yeux, exaspéré et monta au dortoir. Harry soupira et mit son livre de côté.  
  
En fait, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi au juste il était devenu de mauvaise humeur avec Ron. Il faut dire que ses propos étaient des plus embarrassantes! Déjà qu'il eut un mal de chien de faire stopper ces rumeurs à propos de sa relation soit disant amoureuse avec Hermione. D'ailleurs, pourquoi personne ne l'avait-il crû? Que ce soit Viktor Krum, la mère de Ron ou cette peste de Rita Skeeter, personne ne l'avait crû jusqu'à ce qu'il les fit céder par persuasion. C'était ridicule! Lui, amoureux d'Hermione?! Ça va pas la tête!!!  
  
Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête pour sortir toutes ces idées folles de son esprit et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il monta dans son dortoir où Ron était déjà dans son pyjama et installé dans son lit pour lire une revue du monde sorcier. Sans jeter un regard au rouquin, Harry ouvrit le coffre qui était au pied de son lit et sorti sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
- Où est-ce que tu vas encore?  
  
- Faire un tour.seul!  
  
Ron ne lui cacha pas sa surprise. Harry, refusant encore une fois de regarder son ami, s'enroula dans sa cape et sortit.  
  
- Mon Dieu, je crois que c'est encore plus sérieux que je le pensais!!! se dit Ron tout haut en regardant la porte. 


	9. Chapitre 9: Émily McGregor

Harry errait dans les couloirs de l'école sans but précis, plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, il fonça tout droit dans quelque chose et tomba sur le dos par la force de l'impact. Retenant son souffle, Harry regarda sur quoi il avait percuté et remarqua une personne aussi allongée sur le sol qui se relevait doucement. S'empressant de vérifier si tous les parties de corps étaient bien cachés sous la cape, Harry se releva et observa la personne qui s'était penchée pour ramasser trois bouquins tombés par terre. Lorsqu'elle se releva, il retint à nouveau sa respiration.  
  
C'était la professeure Émily McGregor, nouvelle enseignante des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Harry, depuis le premier jour, fut troublé par la seule présence de la jeune femme.très ravissante d'ailleurs! Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans, de taille moyenne, mince, aux longs cheveux châtains souples et aux grands yeux bruns. Cette femme, depuis l'instant où il l'a aperçu lui rappelait quelqu'un de déjà vu, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de qui. Cette dernière balaya la poussière de sa robe de sorcière et regarda autour d'elle avec un froncement de sourcil. Harry fronça aussi les sourcils.cette expression, où a-t-il déjà vu cette expression si familière?  
  
- Monsieur Potter, c'est vous?  
  
L'interpellé, adossé contre le mur, fit un sursaut. Comment savait- elle que c'était lui?  
  
- Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît, montrez-vous.  
  
Le c?ur battant, Harry hésita. D'un côté, il avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir des ennuis et faire perdre plus de points à Gryffondor, mais d'un autre, la jeune professeur a toujours été de son côté, tellement que l'apprenti sorcier en restait totalement subjugué.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient tous dans la même classe en cette période de la journée du 18 septembre. En effet, les deux maisons avaient le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal ensemble. Tous étaient présents sauf une personne: Émily McGregor, la professeure du cours. Tous attendaient patiemment et calmement son arrivé. Tous? Non! Un certain étudiant avait dans l'idée d'embêter une fois de plus la bande à Potter pour son bon plaisir.  
  
- Alors Potter, dis-moi, combien de chaudrons as-tu lavé hier soir?  
  
Tous les Serpentards se mirent à rire. En effet, Harry s'était ramassé une bonne punition de la part du maître des potions, le professeur Severus Rogue, qui détestait Harry de façon flagrante. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait rien fait pour se mériter de laver une bonne trentaine de chaudrons à faire bouillir les potions: c'était Draco qui avait arrangé le coup avec un autre Serpentard.  
  
- Ferme la Malfoy!  
  
- Oh! Mais c'est qu'on devient grossier!  
  
- Pas autant que ta tête, avait rugit Hermione Granger, assise entre Harry et Ron.  
  
Ce dernier la regarda avec dégoût.  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas sonné sang de bourbe!  
  
Harry et Ron se levèrent en même temps.  
  
- On t'a dit de la fermer! s'exclama Ron avec fureur  
  
- Je te conseille de ne plus jamais traiter d'Hermione de sang de bourbe, est-ce que c'est assez clair? siffla Harry entre ses dents en s'approchant de Draco.  
  
Draco toisa Harry de la tête au pied et fit un sourire mesquin.  
  
- Ou sinon quoi?  
  
- Ne me provoque pas, avertie le jeune sorcier à lunettes presqu'en chuchotant.  
  
Mais Draco garda son sourire, décidé à ne pas lâcher prise.  
  
- Tu devrais la surveiller de près Potter, le Seigneur des ténèbres déteste encore plus les sang de bourbes que les moldus . Ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant que la tienne soit réduit en.  
  
Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se retrouva avec la baguette magique d'Harry sous le nez.  
  
- Harry non! s'écria Hermione en lui prenant le bras.  
  
- POTTER, MALEFOY!!!  
  
Tous deux sursautèrent et regardèrent Émily McGregor qui avait les mains sur les hanches et une expression sévère digne de celle de MacGonnagall.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites pour l'amour du Ciel?!  
  
- C'est la faute de Malefoy! s'empressa de dire Weasley.  
  
- Mensonge! C'est Potter qui a commencé, contesta Draco.  
  
- ÇA SUFFIT!!!  
  
Nouveau sursaut dans la classe. Cette fois, McGregor était vraiment en colère.  
  
- Malefoy, Potter, suivez-moi! Et pour les autres, ouvrez vos livres à la page 25.en silence!  
  
La professeur se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte, suivi de Malefoy et d'Harry. Une fois en dehors de la classe, elle ferma la porte et toisa les deux adolescents d'un air sérieux.  
  
- Très bien, j'écoute votre version des faits monsieur Malefoy.  
  
- Potter m'a injustement accusé de faire partie des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans aucune preuve à l'appui madame. Je me suis bien sûr défendu et c'est là qu'il m'a menacé avec sa baguette magique.  
  
Harry dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.  
  
- Bien, à vous monsieur Potter  
  
- Malefoy a commencé à m'humilier devant tout le monde à cause de la punition que le professeur Rogue m'a infligé. Je lui ai dit de se taire, mais il a continué jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prenne ma défense, mais cet.Malefoy l'a traité de sang de bourbe. C'est là que j'ai perdu mon sang- froid. professeure.  
  
Draco lui lança un regard mauvais que le jeune Gryffondor s'empressa de lui rendre. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux à regarder Émily les toiser tour à tour pendant quelques secondes.  
  
- Monsieur Potter, combien de points le professeur Rogue a-t-il enlevé à Gryffondor jusqu'à maintenant?  
  
L'interpellé avala difficilement sa salive. Cette question ne présageait rien de bon.surtout avec Draco qui souriait niaisement à côté de lui.  
  
- Alors monsieur Potter?  
  
- Hum.65 points professeure  
  
Émily jeta un bref regard vers Draco puis prit une légère inspiration.  
  
- J'enlève donc 65 points. à Serpentard!  
  
Les deux adolescents prirent tous deux la même expression d'étonnement en même temps ce qui fit un peu sourire l'enseignante.  
  
- Quoi?! Mais.qu'est-ce qui vous autorise à enlever des points à quelqu'un sans preuve à l'appui!  
  
- Des preuves? Monsieur Malefoy, vous et vos compagnons êtes tellement vaniteux que vous finissez par vous trahir vous-même sans l'aide de personne! Soyez à l'avenir moins fanfarons et plus vigilants si vous voulez que vos mensonges soient un peu plus crédibles!!!  
  
Harry pinça les lèvres pour cacher un début de sourire. Elle lui faisait penser à Rogue, mais qui serait du côté de Gryffondor.hilarant! Mais Harry dû redoubler d'effort lorsqu'il vit Draco ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement, ce dernier finit par tourner les talons et entrer en classe sans jeter un regard vers lui.  
  
- Bon.je crois qu'il est temps d'entrer en classe, qu'en pensez-vous monsieur Potter? demanda l'enseignante d'un ton joyeux.  
  
Encore une fois, Harry fut stupéfait, cette femme avait le don de changer d'humeur en une fraction de seconde! Il finit par acquiescer avec un sourire.  
  
* Fin du flash-back*  
  
- Harry, je vous promet de ne rien dire à personne ni enlever de points à votre maison si vous vous montrez maintenant, ajouta Émily d'une voix douce.  
  
Harry soupira et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Émily le repéra immédiatement.  
  
- Suivez-moi Potter.  
  
Avec un n?ud dans l'estomac, Harry suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à son bureau, la cape sous le bras. Une fois entré, elle ferma la porte avec soin et balança les bouquins sur son bureau sans grands ménagement pour se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil.  
  
- Ouf! Quelle dure journée, il était temps qu'elle finisse ou j'allais craquer, dit-elle en se massant la nuque avec une grimace de douleur.  
  
Elle regarda ensuite le garçon encore planté devant la porte.  
  
- Que faites-vous planté là?! Assied-vous!  
  
Sans un mot, l'étudiant obéit.  
  
- Alors, que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs de l'école à cette heure tardive?  
  
- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai décidé de me promener un peu pour.  
  
- Pour?  
  
- Faire un ménage dans ma tête. J'ai pleins de pensées qui s'y bousculent présentement.  
  
Émily acquiesça de façon compréhensive.  
  
- Oui, Voldemort, les attaques qui commencent à être difficiles à dissimuler.Miss Granger.  
  
Harry fit un petit sourire en coin.  
  
- Vous avez remarquer.  
  
- Difficile de faire autrement!  
  
- Cela commence à s'arranger entre elle et moi.  
  
L'enseignante fit un petit sourire.  
  
- Tant mieux.  
  
Elle le regarda attentivement.  
  
- Vous parlez peu Harry.je ressens beaucoup de méfiance en vous.  
  
- Veuillez me pardonner madame, mais.trois des professeurs qui sont venus enseigner ce cours ont trahi toute l'école alors.  
  
- Oui, je sais, le professeur Dumbledore m'en a parlé.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules, cherchant ses mots.  
  
- C'est pas facile.surtout avec le retour de Voldemort et.moi  
  
- Vous? - Pour tout le monde sorcier, je suis le Survivant, professeure, celui qui a survécu et vaincu le plus puissant mage noir du siècle.  
  
Il fut prit d'un petit rire nerveux.  
  
- Alors que dans le monde moldu, je ne suis qu'un jeune inconnu bon à laver la voiture, préparer le petit déjeuner et à être enfermer dans un placard à balai le reste du temps!  
  
- Les deux extrêmes de la vie.constata Émily,  
  
- Ouais.pas de juste milieu pour moi: c'est tout ou rien! Je rêve du jour où je pourrai enfin trouver un équilibre dans ma vie.  
  
Il sourit et la regarde.  
  
- Cela doit vous faire bizarre d'entendre ce genre de discours de la part d'un élève de 15 ans?  
  
La professeure acquiesça légèrement, le menton appuyé sur sa main gauche.  
  
- J'avoue que ce n'est pas très courant.  
  
Ils rirent un peu.  
  
- Alors, comme cela, ça s'est arrangé entre Miss Granger et vous?  
  
- Ouais.ça n'a pas été facile, mais je crois qu'elle recommencera à me parler sans qu'on vienne à s'arracher les cheveux!  
  
Émily sourit.  
  
- Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait pardonné encore, mais.j'y arriverai, ajouta- t-il.  
  
- Ces choses là demandent du temps  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- Elle est importante pour vous?  
  
Harry acquiesça  
  
- Ron et Hermione sont.comment dire.comme les deux côtés de la médaille et ça me permet de trouver un peu d'équilibre dans ma vie.du moins lorsque je suis dans cette école! Durant les vacances, c'est autre chose.  
  
- Oui, moi aussi j'avais deux bons amis lorsque j'étais à l'école  
  
- C'est vrai?  
  
L'enseignante acquiesça.  
  
- Ils me manquent beaucoup.  
  
- Il y a longtemps que vous ne les avez pas vus?  
  
Émily baissa la tête un moment puis la releva en affichant un air triste.  
  
- L'un d'entre eux est mort d'un.tragique accident à notre cinquième année  
  
- Je suis désolé, s'empressa de dire l'apprenti sorcier prenant aussi un air triste.  
  
Elle fit un pauvre sourire.  
  
- L'autre.c'est une longue histoire.  
  
- Du genre personnel?  
  
- C'est un peu ça oui.en fait, il était amoureux de moi.  
  
Harry figea et attendit la suite.  
  
- Je ne l'ai su qu'à notre sixième année à l'école, mais moi, j'étais.en dépression.  
  
- Oh!  
  
- Oui.la mort tragique de mon ami m'a profondément marqué. À l'époque j'étais quelqu'un de très sensible et.je m'en suis voulue. J'étais rongée par la culpabilité.  
  
- Qu'est-il arrivé concernant celui qui était.amoureux de vous?  
  
Elle prit une inspiration.  
  
- Il est parti. Quand il s'est aperçu que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, il a disparu je ne sais où.je n'en ai plus jamais entendu parler.  
  
- C'est triste.  
  
- Oui, très.  
  
Émily prit un air sérieux et le regarda dans les yeux,  
  
- Harry, malgré tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, privilégiez tous les moments possibles que vous pourrez passer avec monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger. L'amitié est la plus importante des émotions humaines.c'est une forme d'amour tout aussi précieuse que l'Amour lui même qu'il soit parental ou d'un profond attachement entre un homme et une femme comme vos parents par exemple. Comme vous l'aviez dit vous même, cela permet de trouver un certain équilibre dans votre vie qui pourra vous suivre tout au long de votre existence. Gâtez-les et ne soyez pas pudique: montrez-leur que vous les aimer! Ne faites pas l'erreur que j'ai commise.  
  
Après un moment de fortes émotions intérieures, Harry hocha la tête positivement.  
  
- Miss Granger est une jeune fille épatante.et je ne parle pas au niveau académique Harry, mais aussi parce qu'elle a un c?ur tellement grand! C'est dommage qu'elle ne le montre pas plus souvent.  
  
- Je sais, Hermione est une fille qui possède deux personnalités différentes.  
  
- Vous pouvez préciser?  
  
- D'un côté, elle est intelligente, froide et sérieuse.mais d'un autre, elle est gentille, compréhensive et dévouée. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme amie: j'en ai pas eu beaucoup dans ma vie. En fait, Ron et elle sont mes tous premiers vrais amis.  
  
- Vous devriez le lui dire! dit-elle soudainement  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- À Hermione.que vous avez de la chance de l'avoir. Je suis sûre qu'en mettant un peu de côté votre orgueil et votre pudeur, vous pourriez avoir son pardon beaucoup plus vite.  
  
Harry n'eut pas l'air très convaincu.  
  
- Vous croyez?  
  
- Hermione est une jeune fille Harry, nommez-moi une seule femme qui serait capable de résister à une telle révélation de la part d'un charmant jeune homme?  
  
Il fit un sourire coquin.  
  
- Vous ne seriez pas en train de vous moquez de moi par hasard, professeure?  
  
Cette dernière prit un air faussement indignée.  
  
- Qui? Moi? Monsieur Potter, comment osez-vous?!  
  
Un sourire trahit les paroles de la jeune femme. Harry éclata de rire suivit bientôt par Émily. 


	10. Chapitre 10: Douce réconciliation

Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue avant de faire cette mise à jour: beaucoup de choses se sont passés dans ma vie entre-temps où j'ai dû reporter cette mise à jour à plus tard continuellement. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne les 3 chapitres suivants. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenue! A+!  
  
Val  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Les vacances des fêtes étant terminés, la semaine suivante, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient en route pour le retour à l'école. Harry avait des papillons dans l'estomac, la gorge nouée et les mains moites.  
  
Machinalement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux rebelles pour calmer sa nervosité: Hermione arriverait dans quelques minutes et jamais de toute sa vie, il n'avait été aussi angoissé.pas même au bal de Noël!  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai? se demanda-t-il tout bas.  
  
- Si ça c'est pas de l'amour.dit une voix derrière lui.  
  
Harry retint un grognement et se tourna vers Ron en essayant de garder son calme.enfin, le peu qu'il avait!  
  
- Au fait Ron, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ta jalousie envers Krum lorsqu'il est allé au bal avec elle l'année dernière.  
  
Ce fut le tour de Ron de prendre un air furieux tandis que ses oreilles commençaient à rougir.  
  
- Je n'étais pas jaloux!  
  
Harry fit un petit sourire en coin et haussa innocemment les épaules.  
  
- Je ne fais que constater ce que je vois Ron!  
  
- Je te déteste!  
  
Sur cela, Ron tourna les talons et parti. Harry fit un sourire, il savait que Ron ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Perdu dans ses pensées loufoques à propos de la réaction de son ami, il ne vit pas une ombre surgir lentement derrière lui.  
  
- Harry?  
  
Il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix.une voix qui lui manquait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il sourit.  
  
- Salut Hermione  
  
- Salut  
  
Elle s'avança timidement vers lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté au beau milieu de la salle commune?  
  
- Heu.  
  
Ce fut le tour d'Harry de se sentir embarrassé. Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne rougit pas.  
  
- Je t'attendais  
  
Son amie fit un sourire.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Pour te souhaiter bon retour ici, répondit-il avec le même sourire.  
  
- C'est gentil!  
  
Doucement, elle passa à côté de lui, traînant sa lourde valise en direction des dortoirs des filles.  
  
- Hermione  
  
- Oui? dit-elle en se retournant.  
  
- Merci pour ton cadeau, il est génial  
  
Elle refit un sourire, mais celui à 100 mille volts.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi!  
  
Et elle poursuivit sa route. Harry soupira de contentement. D'accord, ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail à faire pour que leur relation revienne à peu près comme avant, mais c'était un très bon début!  
  
Pendant ce temps, toujours dans sa chambre sombre et secrète, Rumina regardait dans son bassin d'eau le reflet de Harry Potter regardant Hermione s'éloigner.  
  
- Cela devient de mieux en mieux! Enfin j'ai trouvé le point faible de ce petit insignifiant. Mon plan va pouvoir commencer!  
  
Elle gloussa tout en continuant de regarder son bassin d'eau. 


	11. Chapitre 11: L'ennemi sans visage

Depuis qu'Harry avait fait allusion au comportement que Ron avait eu envers Krum au bal de Noël l'année dernière, le rouquin a immédiatement cessé d'asticoter Harry au sujet de ses sentiments pour Hermione. Avec le temps, il avait compris que Ron voulait seulement le taquiner sur le fait qu'il avait tendance à la surprotéger, mais qu'il en était de même aussi pour lui.mais en plus discret mettons!  
  
Ron avait tenté de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione quelques jours après son retour à Poudlard, mais cette dernière était décidé à le laisser mijoter encore pendant quelques temps, au plus grand désespoir de Weasley, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Ce dernier a su, par Hermione justement au cours d'une recherche à la bibliothèque, qu'elle se devait prendre une chose à la fois et que, comme c'était Harry qui avait fait les premiers pas avant Ron, il passait en premier.  
  
Doucement, Hermione se rapprochait d'Harry pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier et il se promit que la prochaine fois où il écouterait une idée stupide de Ron, il se laisserait frapper par un cognard!!!  
  
Le temps passa vite à l'école, trop vite au goût d'Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une grimace de dégoût en pensant aux vacances qu'il allait passer chez Dursley dans quelques semaines. Il regarda par la fenêtre de la salle de Classe de Trelawney, professeur de divination, afin de regarder la neige fondre au soleil du mois de mars avec une triste mélancolie.  
  
- Je ressens une onde très négative parmi vous.déclara soudainement la professeure toujours avec sa voix mystérieuse d'outre-tombe.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ça y'est, c'est reparti pour un tour!  
  
- Je crois que quelqu'un dans cette classe a des pensées très obscures qui troublent l'ambiance de cette salle.  
  
"Sans blague!" pensa Harry en faisant un rictus.  
  
- Je dois, par ailleurs, vous annoncer mes chers amis que j'ai eu une nouvelle prédiction hier soir en ramassant mes cartes de tarots.qui n'augure rien de bon malheureusement.  
  
Harry haussa les sourcils tandis que Ron à côté de lui poussa un léger gémissement d'exaspération.  
  
- La mort est proche.je sens que tous ne seront pas dans cette classe l'année prochaine.  
  
Pendant que Lavande et ses copines poussaient une exclamation, effrayées, Ron se pencha vers Harry.  
  
- Je te parie une bière-au-beurre que c'est toi!  
  
Harry retint un gloussement de justesse lorsque la professeure se tourna vers lui.  
  
- Je crois avoir de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous mon cher ami.  
  
Pendant que Ron poussait son cri de victoire silencieux, Harry refit son petit rictus.  
  
- Vous m'en direz tant!  
  
- Il est fort possible que vous mourrez d'ici peu dans d'atroces souffrances.  
  
- Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné!  
  
- Ne soyez pas si arrogant Monsieur Potter, ceci est très sérieux!  
  
- Sans vouloir vous vexer professeure, ça l'est chaque année et pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant, je suis revenu en entier!  
  
Ron éclata de rire malgré tout l'effort qu'il faisait pour garder son sérieux. La professeure en était bien sûr très insultée, mais étant donné que c'était la fin du cours, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit puisque tout le monde se précipita dehors.Harry et Ron en tête de groupe!!!  
  
- Elle est vraiment gonflante avec ses prédictions stupides!  
  
- Pas si stupides que ça Ron.  
  
Ron s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.  
  
- Tu as fais un autre rêve, c'est ça?  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
- J'ai encore rêver de cette femme inconnue. Je l'entend rire.un rire à en glacer le sang dans mes veines et.  
  
- Et???  
  
- Je vois une silhouette qui s'avance vers moi et.j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut m'attaquer.  
  
La bouche grande ouverte, Ron suivit son histoire avec attention.  
  
- Et cette silhouette.c'est celle de qui?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais sûrement pas celle de Voldemort, ça j'en suis certain.  
  
- Et comment?  
  
- Elle est beaucoup plus petite que lui et je ne ressens aucune douleur à ma cicatrice lorsqu'elle s'approche de moi donc c'est quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être?  
  
- Non, mais.  
  
- Mais.  
  
Harry regarda Ron dans les yeux.  
  
- J'ai l'impression de très bien connaître cette personne.une personne que je ne soupçonnerais jamais de me faire du mal.  
  
Ron avala sa salive avec un bruit de déglutition.  
  
- Oh! Seigneur! 


	12. Chapitre 12: Massacre à Poudlard

Malgré le fait d'en avoir parlé à Ron, les cauchemars étaient toujours aussi présents et Harry, malgré ses vaines tentatives, ne réussit toujours pas à identifier la silhouette menaçante qui voulait lui faire du mal. Harry dormait tellement peu qu'il devenait chaque jour, de plus en plu pâle et il avait de moins en moins faim. Et, pour comble de malheur, Neville avait renversé son jus de citrouille sur la montre sorcier de Harry qu'il venait à peine de recevoir: les aiguilles étaient maintenant restés collés à cause du sucre!  
  
Hermione, très inquiète pour lui, lui avait demander d'aller à l'infirmerie voir Madame Pomfresh afin de lui donner quelque chose qui lui permettrait de dormir ou du moins lui donner un remontant durant la journée. Harry se rendit donc à l'infirmerie, deux jours après le conseil de son amie, en fin d'après-midi, à pas las et fatigués.  
  
- Grand Dieu! Mais qu'avez-vous Potter? Vous ressemblez à un cadavre!  
  
Harry fit une grimace de dégoût et s'effondra sur un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie.  
  
- Je fais des cauchemars sans arrêt depuis plus de 2 semaines Madame Pomfresh, à quoi voulez-vous que je ressemble???  
  
Cette dernière prit un air pincé et alla chercher un médicament sorcier pour l'aider à dormir. Harry s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond pendant un moment. C'est là qu'il ressentit une impression bizarre.comme si quelque chose allait se produire provoquant une panique. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux: ça devait sûrement être la fatigue.  
  
Il avait presque finit par s'assoupir quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il entendit des cris.des cris lointains, comme s'ils venaient de l'extérieur du château. Harry se redressa sur son lit, tendant l'oreille pour être sûr que ce n'était pas sa grande fatigue qui lui jouait des tours. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la question puisque Madame Pomfresh se précipita à folle allure dans l'infirmerie.  
  
- Madame Pomfresh qu'est-ce qui.  
  
- L'école est attaqué monsieur Potter et le professeur Dumbledore est absent depuis plus d'une heure!  
  
- Quoi?!  
  
Harry, ne sentant plus la fatigue, sauta habillement en bas du lit et se précipita à l'une des grandes fenêtres. Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'horreur. Des centaines de volatiles mi-oiseau, mi-femme étaient en train d'attaquer les étudiants qui étaient à l'extérieur.  
  
- Des harpies!!! s'exclama-t-il en se remémorant d'un de ses cours sur les créatures magiques.  
  
Sans réfléchir, Harry fonça tout droit vers la sortie.  
  
- MONSIEUR POTTER, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS SORTIR, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS EN ÉTAT..  
  
Mais bientôt les cris de l'infirmière s'atténuèrent tandis que le jeune sorcier fila à toute allure vers la sortie. Il avait vu Ron et Hermione essayant d'éviter les coups de griffes de ces créatures maléfiques. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il aille leur venir en aide.  
  
Après d'interminables secondes, Harry sauta les 4 dernières marches de marbres de la grande entrée aussi habilement qu'un chat et se précipita dehors.  
  
Il figea à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui: des hurlements de terreur, les cris et les rires des harpies et des corps qui tombaient lourdement sur le sol après avoir reçu un coup de griffe dans le dos. C'était un véritable massacre.  
  
- RON, HERMIONE! hurla Harry afin de retrouver ses deux amis.  
  
Il courut en zigzagant, évitant ainsi les harpies et de marcher sur les corps allongés sur le sol.  
  
- RON! HERMIONE!  
  
Cherchant partout, il commença à désespérer et priait pour qu'ils ne soient pas blessés.  
  
- HERMIONE! RON!  
  
- HARRY, PAR ICIIIII!  
  
Ron! Harry se dirigea rapidement vers la voix et trouva enfin une tête rousse tapis derrière un des piliers du château.  
  
- Ron! Est-ce que ça va?  
  
- Ça va, mais une de ses saletés a réussit à me griffer au bras!!! grimaça l'interpellé, la main sur son bras ensanglanté.  
  
- Où est Hermione?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.je l'ai perdu de vue lorsque la bestiole m'a griffé!  
  
- Reste là et n'hésite pas à utiliser ta baguette magique en cas de besoin, je vais la chercher.  
  
- Sois prudent Harry.  
  
- Je le serai.  
  
Il délaissa Ron et chercha Hermione du regard puis évita de justesse les pattes mortelles d'une harpie en baissant la tête. Cette fois, s'en était trop. Le balafré leva alors sa baguette:  
  
- ACCIO ÉPÉE DE GRYFFONDOR!!!  
  
Il ne fallut que quelques instant pour que l'épée en question arriva à ses pieds après avoir fracassé une des grandes fenêtres du château. Harry s'en saisit, coinça sa baguette dans sa ceinture et fonça tête baissée dans le tas pour partir à la recherche d'Hermione.  
  
- HERMIONE!  
  
Une harpie entendit l'appel et fonça sur lui pour l'attaquer. Harry lui trancha la poitrine avec un coup d'épée. Une autre arriva par derrière qu'il évita en sautant rapidement de côté et lui enfonça profondément la lame dans la poitrine avant de la retirer d'un coup sec. Il n'avait pas le temps de se questionner sur ses actes sanglantes envers ces créatures magiques. Une seule pensée occupait entièrement son esprit: sa meilleure amie.  
  
De son bassin d'eau, Rumina regarda avec amusement le massacre  
  
- C'était encore beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'aurais crû! Ce vieux fou de directeur est si peu perspicace: il ne s'est même pas douté une seconde que cette lettre du ministère était fausse.  
  
Elle commença à rire lorsqu'elle fronça tout à coup les sourcils  
  
- Mais. qui est cette femme et comment ose-t-elle défigurer mon ?uvre???  
  
En effet, au beau milieu de la bataille, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains foncés se tenait: Émily McGregor. Elle était en train de réciter une incantation d'une langue presque disparut: celle des Celtes!  
  
Tout à coup, Émily leva les bras au ciel et une puissante lumière bleu aveuglante envahit celui ci. Toutes les harpies se trouvant près de la lumière furent désintégrées en une fraction de seconde.et plus de harpies étaient tuées, plus la lumière s'éparpillait pour en décimer d'autres.  
  
Harry regarda avec ébahissement toute la puissance de cet enchantement après avoir décapité une harpie plutôt coriace. Puis, tout aussi subitement que la lumière était apparut, elle disparut, ne laissant rien d'autre dans le ciel que les nuages. Il vit Émily s'effondrer à genou et s'appuyer sur ses mains. Elle devait avoir épuisé une grande partie de son énergie pour réaliser cette incantation. Il constata aussi avec effarement, le silence de mort qui régnait si soudainement autour de lui. Le seul bruit perceptible était les gémissements des blessés.  
  
- HERMIONE! cria-t-il en se remettant dans ses recherches.  
  
- Désolée mon cher cavalier princier, mais ta douce sera désormais à moi! dit Rumina d'un ton très malicieux.  
  
Elle leva lentement les bras au-dessus de sa tête où des éclairs jaillirent de ses mains pour se rencontrer l'un l'autre.  
  
- Je vois la mort arriver du ciel! rugit-elle avant de balancer les éclairs dans son somptueux bassin d'eau.  
  
Une centaine de harpies sortirent d'une grotte et fonça tout droit vers Poudlard où le trajet ne prendrait à peine que quelques minutes.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry recherchait toujours sa meilleure amie.  
  
- HERMIONE!  
  
- Harry.  
  
Ce dernier s'arrêta en entendant une voix faible l'appeler. C'est là qu'il vit Hermione étendu par terre, derrière une haie.  
  
- Mon Dieu, Hermione.  
  
Il se précipita à côté d'elle, elle avait plutôt l'air amoché.  
  
- Dis-moi, tu es blessée?  
  
- Sérieusement? Non, mais j'ai pris une de ses chutes.AÏE!  
  
Harry l'aida à se redresser.  
  
- Une chute?  
  
Cette dernière acquiesça en grimaçant.  
  
- Une d'entres elles m'a agrippé et a bien failli m'emmener je ne sais où.jusqu'à ce qu'une autre de ses congénères se batte avec elle pour avoir sa part de butin.ce qui a eu pour effet de me faire un léger vol plané de 5 mètres.Ouille, j'ai un de ses maux de dos!  
  
- Tu peux te relever?  
  
- Si tu m'aides, je crois qu'oui.  
  
Harry se leva et aida Hermione à se relever en passant un des bras de la jeune fille autour de son cou.  
  
- Et Ron? Il va bien?  
  
- Oui, rien de grave, il a seulement quelques griffures au bras. Madame Pomfresh lui soignera cela sans difficulté.  
  
Tout à coup, Hermione prit un air horrifié en regardant devant elle. Harry suivit son regard et prit le même air: un nuage de harpies assombrissait le ciel  
  
- Mon Dieu, murmura son amie.  
  
- Viens, il ne faut pas rester là.  
  
Il reprit son épée qu'il avait laissé par terre, aida son amie à marcher et ils se dirigèrent à l'endroit où Ron s'était caché, mais la rapidité de ces volatils était déconcertante: ils n'auraient jamais le temps de se rendre à destination.  
  
- Hermione, tu as ta baguette?  
  
Apeurée, elle acquiesça et sortit sa baguette alors que le jeune sorcier brandit son épée. 


	13. Chapitre13: Le jeu

Voici la suite tant demandé en une seule journée LOL  
  
Oh! Et je vais aussi en profiter pour faire quelques messages:  
  
- Pour ceux et celles qui connaissent mon site (LE DRMS), j'ai tenté de faire une mise à jour pas plus tard qu'hier et comble de malheur, Le FTP de Multimania est encore en panne! Désolée, mais il va falloir encore attendre pour la mise à jour. Soyez rassuré, moi aussi je suis déçue et de mauvaise humeur! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'essaie de la faire cette mise à jour!  
  
- Toujours pour ceux et celles qui connaissent mon site, si vous n'êtes pas encore inscrits à la mailing list dans la section "Multimédia", faites-le! Car, elle ne sert pas seulement de communication des mises à jour, mais aussi de vous avertir si j'ai des problème, comme c'est le cas présentement, ou des news de dernières minutes que je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre sur le site. Au moins, en étant au courant immédiatement de mes problèmes, vous n'attendrez pas pour rien et vous serez rassuré sur le pourquoi du retardement de mise à jour  
  
- Petite chose concernant aussi le fanfic. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les points de suspension de fonctionnent pas avec moi donc si vous voyez un point en plein milieu d'une phrase suivit d'une lettre minuscule, c'est que se sont des points de suspension et non un point tout court.  
  
Voilà c'est tout! Bonne lecture! :-)  
  
Valérie L.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hermione utilisa les jets de flammes pour les tenir à distance tandis que Harry surveillait ses arrières, mais bientôt trois harpies fondirent soudainement vers lui et l'une d'entre elle réussit à l'assommer. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, complètement sonné.  
  
- HARRY!!!  
  
Hermione, c'était son cri! Harry tua une harpie qui s'acharnait contre lui et se releva tant bien que mal. Il vit avec effroi qu'une harpie s'était emparée d'Hermione avec ses puissantes serres et s'éloignait du château avec elle et ses congénères.  
  
- HERMIONE!  
  
À la hâte, il prit sa baguette magique.  
  
- Accio, éclair de feux! s'écria Harry en levant sa baguette.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'éclair de feux se posta à ses côtés après seulement quelques brèves instants. Sans attendre, il l'enfourcha.  
  
- Harry, attend!  
  
- Ron? questionna l'interpellé alors que son ami courrait vers lui toujours en se tenant le bras.  
  
- Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention d'y aller seul?!  
  
- Je n'ai pas le choix Ron, je ne peux pas la laisser. De plus tu es blessé.  
  
Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry lui tendit l'épée que Ron prit, surpris tandis que son ami fila en coup de vent. Il soupira  
  
- Monsieur Weasley?  
  
- Professeur McGregor?  
  
- Où est monsieur Potter?  
  
- À la chasse aux harpies! dit-il avec une grimace d'inquiétude.  
  
- Pardon?  
  
- Une d'entres elles s'est échappée avec Hermione!  
  
La professeure fut soudainement prise d'une certaine panique maîtrisée.  
  
- Il ne pourra jamais réussir à la retrouver seule  
  
- Il a insisté.et puis, Harry en a vu d'autres professeure, je suis sûr que tout ira bien et qu'il reviendra en entier avec Hermione.  
  
Émily fronça les sourcils, elle savait que, malgré son optimiste, il était inquiet, très inquiet. Elle se devait de faire quelque chose et maintenant!  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry filait à toute allure sur son éclair de feux et rejoignit rapidement la bestiole qui tenait toujours Hermione.  
  
- Il est temps de montrer ce dont tu es capable, murmura le jeune sorcier à son balai  
  
Il se pencha et le balai doubla sa vitesse.  
  
De son bassin d'eau, Rumina regardait avec inquiétude le balafré sur son balai.  
  
- Il est beaucoup trop rapide, elle ne viendra jamais à destination à temps avec ma proie. Il faut absolument le ralentir ou tout sera fichue.  
  
Elle se leva et alla à un autre bassin creusé à même dans la grotte où elle se réfugiait. Elle s'assit au bord et murmura une incantation.  
  
Tout à coup, Harry perdit de vue la harpie. il ralentit sa course et regarda partout.  
  
- Mais où est-elle passé?  
  
La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un éclat de rire. Il frissonna: c'était le même rire que dans ses nombreux cauchemars qu'il avait fait depuis Noël. C'est alors qu'il vit un visage grossi comme les films dans les salles de cinéma Moldu à travers les nuages, devant lui. C'était la jeune femme aux yeux de pierres.  
  
- Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ma belle petite surprise?  
  
- Très désagréable, répondit Harry avec froideur.  
  
Rumina rit.  
  
- Tu n'as encore rien vu, petit morveux, le spectacle ne fait que commencer.  
  
- Où est Hermione?  
  
La sorcière haussa les épaules innocemment.  
  
- Hermione? Désolée, je ne connais personne de ce nom.  
  
- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, sorcière, où est la jeune fille qu'une de tes bestioles a enlevé?  
  
- Oh! Tu parles de la petite peste qu'une de mes braves bêtes a prit comme petit déjeuner?  
  
Harry commença à sentir la fureur l'envahir.  
  
- Où est-elle?  
  
- Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas, petit morveux, elle est encore en vie. Mais si tu veux la revoir, il faudra te soumettre à mon nouveau jeu.  
  
- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer!  
  
- Désolée, mais tu n'as pas le choix: soit tu participes à mon jeu, soit je tue ta petite amie!  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien les menaces.  
  
- Et que dois-je faire?  
  
- C'est très simple: tu dois traverser la forêt noire en passant par divers épreuves. Si tu réussis, tu te retrouveras devant un vieux château: c'est là où se trouve ta petite amie.et ton épreuve final.  
  
- Et où est cette forêt noire?  
  
Rumina gloussa.  
  
- Tu es juste au dessus du point de départ!  
  
Harry jeta un bref coup d'?il et regarda Rumina d'un air mauvais.  
  
- J'espère pour toi qu'Hermione va bien.  
  
- Oserai-tu me faire des menaces?  
  
Il se contenta de répondre par un petit sourire en coin puis fonça à toute allure vers la terre ferme.  
  
De sa grotte, la sorcière des mille et une nuits fronça les sourcil.  
  
- Je n'aime pas ce morveux, il cache quelque chose et ça ne me plaît du tout! Je crois qu'il est grand temps de me préparer pour l'épreuve finale. au cas où il survivrait. 


	14. Chapitre 14: La sorcière des milles et u...

Harry, qui avait maintenant les deux pieds sur la terre ferme et caché son balai dans un épais buisson, regarda autour de lui. La forêt noire était presqu'aussi lugubre que la forêt interdite qui entourait Poudlard. Il saisit sa baguette magique, prit une inspiration et commença à avancer, restant aux aguets. Il entendait le vent faire des sons sinistres, des cris morbides de corbeaux, d'autres bruits étranges qu'Harry préférait ne pas connaître la source et le bruit de sa propre respiration saccadée par la peur d'être surpris par quelque chose de dangereux.  
  
La route qu'il suivait était parsemée de vieilles racines sortit de terre et de vieilles branches qui pouvait le faire trébucher à toutes les 30 secondes. Devant lui, il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un épais brouillard. Bref, une décoration digne du film d'horreur "Le projet Blair", un film que son couin Dudley affectionnait depuis quelques temps.manquerait plus que la sorcière du film pour terminer le tableau. À cette pensée, Harry déglutit avec peine et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il l'entourait.  
  
Après quelques minutes de marche, Harry s'arrêta pour tendre l'oreille. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose.un genre de bruit de métal. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé: un bruit de métal dans une forêt lugubre perdu au milieu de nul part, ça n'avait pas de sens! Mais pourtant, il l'entendit de nouveau et ce bruit devenait de plus en plus claire et précise à son oreille au fil des secondes. C'était des bruits de pas, mais aussi de métal. Il fronça les sourcil et regarda l'épais brouillard devant lui. C'était bien des bruits de pas, car cela se rapprochait directement vers lui. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette. Normalement, il devrait courir se cacher, mais quelque chose lui disait que cela allait être complètement inutile donc il resta là, sans bouger, en attendant de voir ce qui faisait ce bruit étrange.  
  
Il n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes pour voir son assaillant: un chevalier tenant une épée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de hausser ses sourcils par la surprise: que fait un chevalier dans son armure dans cette forêt? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question puisque le chevalier, en le voyant, brandissait son épée au-dessus de sa tête toujours en s'avançant vers lui. Harry n'avait que quelques fractions de secondes pour agir. Il pointa sa baguette vers le chevalier:  
  
- Rictusempra!  
  
Une lumière argentée frappa son assaillant en pleine tête lui faisant ainsi perdre son casque. Harry hoqueta d'ahurissement: le chevalier était dépourvue de tête et continuait d'avancer, toujours l'épée entre ses mains. C'était une armure devenue vivante par un puissant sort. Harry recula, apeuré: comment assommer ou tuer une armure qui contenait personne à l'intérieur?.  
  
Soudain, Harry trébucha sur une vieille branche, perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre lâchant sa baguette qui roula un peu plus loin. Harry constata bien vite qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de la récupérer avant que le chevalier l'ait embroché avec son épée. Le jeune sorcier fermant les yeux et se mit en position quasi f?tale par geste désespéré.  
  
Le chevalier s'arrêta à quelques centimètre de lui, leva son épée au- dessus de sa tête et dans un geste précis, il l'abattit directement sur Harry. Mais, soudainement, la lame resta brutalement bloquée par une autre lame d'épée dans un claquement de métal aigu. L'épée venue de nul part s'éleva alors avec l'aide d'une grande puissance, déséquilibrant le chevalier qui tomba par terre à un mètre de Harry.  
  
Ce dernier, en entendant l'entrechoc des lames de métal, avait finalement redressé la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction la silhouette d'une femme qui se tenait devant lui qui lui tournait le dos, vêtu d'une manière assez étrange et tenant une épée entre les mains. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, faisant ainsi voler sa grande chevelure rousse derrière elle..  
  
- Est-ce que ça va? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.  
  
Harry resta sans voix en regardant son visage. Le mot déesse lui venait immédiatement à l'esprit pour décrire la beauté de la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'attendit pas sa réponse puisqu'elle entendit un bruit de métal derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement vers le chevalier qui s'était relevé avec peine. Elle se mit en position d'attaque en brandissant son épée. Le chevalier prit le sien qui était tombé par terre et chargea sur elle.  
  
Il se suivit ainsi une série de bruits d'entrechocs de métal. La jeune femme arrivait facilement à coincer les attaques tranchantes de l'épée de son assaillant avec une force étonnante. Puis, de façon rapide et précise, elle bloqua un coup d'épée avec le sien et lui balança un coup de pied dans le ventre qui fit à nouveau perdre l'équilibre du chevalier qui retomba par terre.  
  
Elle recula, toujours en brandissant son épée devant elle par mise en garde jusqu'à Harry, enfonça ensuite férocement la pointe de son épée dans le sol et leva la main droite. Une boule de feu se forma alors dans la paume de sa main et de toutes ses forces, elle lança sa boule de feu sur le chevalier qui tentait de se relever. Le contact de la boule avec le chevalier créa une explosion qui fit tomber la jeune femme sur le dos par la force de l'impact.  
  
Harry et elle se redressèrent lorsque tous les morceaux de métal furent tombés. La rouquine soupira alors bruyamment et se releva en balayant la poussière et la terre de sa courte robe de guerrière.  
  
- J'ai bien failli croire que je n'arriverais jamais à en venir à bout, se dit-elle.  
  
Elle leva la tête vers Harry et lui fit un charmant sourire amical. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit la main. Harry la saisit et se releva tant bien que de mal.  
  
- Ça va? Tu n'es pas blessé?  
  
- Non, je vais bien, merci.  
  
- Tant mieux!  
  
Elle lui tourna le dos pour reprendre son épée et la ranger dans son fourreau puis se retourna à nouveau vers lui toujours avec ce sourire amical.  
  
- Je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose en tombant, dit-elle en lui tendant sa baguette.  
  
- Oh! Merci, dit-il bêtement en la prenant.  
  
- Alors que fais un jeune garçon dans un endroit aussi lugubre?  
  
- Hum.pardonnez-moi, mais je pourrais vous poser le même genre de question!  
  
La jeune femme rit.  
  
- C'est vrai, mais toi d'abord.  
  
- Ma meilleure amie a été enlevée par une harpie qui est contrôlée par une sorcière. Elle m'a envoyé ici.qu'elle appelle la forêt noire. Si je refusais de participer à son jeu, elle tuait mon amie.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Et tu connais le nom de cette sorcière?  
  
Harry secoua la tête doucement  
  
- Non, elle ne me l'a jamais dit.  
  
- Je parierais que c'est un coup de Rumina.  
  
- Rumina? - Une sorcière qui pratique la magie noire. C'est la fille de Turoc, un des plus grands mages noirs de l'est.  
  
- Vous la connaissez?  
  
- Oui malheureusement. Nos routes se sont souvent croisés.je voyage beaucoup.  
  
Harry acquiesça  
  
- C'est votre tour maintenant  
  
La jeune femme rit à nouveau.  
  
- Je suis envoyée ici pour te protéger, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry prit un air surpris.  
  
- Vous êtes envoyé par qui?  
  
- Émily - Professeur McGregor?  
  
- C'est ça!  
  
- Elle ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.  
  
Le sourire de la rouquine s'élargit.  
  
- Maeve  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Je m'appelle Maeve  
  
- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en tendant la main  
  
- Ravie aussi, dit-elle en la prenant.  
  
- Que c'est touchant!  
  
Les deux personnes se tournèrent brusquement vers la voix glaciale. L'image de la sorcière aux yeux de pierre était revenue parmi les nuages.  
  
- Je déteste ce qui est touchant! dit-elle avec dédain.  
  
- Rumina! Je savais bien que c'était toi qui était mêlée à cette histoire!  
  
Rumina éclata de rire.  
  
- Oh! Mais qui vois-je? Ma petite paysanne préférée! Dis-moi ma chère, comment va notre cher Sinbad?  
  
- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler avec toi Rumina, mais bien pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute!  
  
- Oh! Mais quelle grossièreté! J'essaie d'être gentille et tu m'envois ton venin au visage!  
  
- Cela m'étonne de ta part que la gentillesse fasse partie de ton vocabulaire à défaut de la posséder! - Fais attention petite paysanne, je pourrais perdre ma patience et égorger la jeune morveuse plus vite que tu ne le crois !!!  
  
- Je t'interdis de la toucher!!! s'écria Harry.  
  
Rumina, se tourna vers lui en lui jeta un regard méprisant.  
  
- Je te préviens morveux, n'essaie surtout pas de te jouer de moi ou sinon, de ton amie, tu n'y retrouveras que ses ossements!  
  
Harry contracta les muscles de sa mâchoire tandis que l'image de la sorcière disparut par enchantement. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on la retrouvera saine et sauve, je te le promet.  
  
Harry tourna son regard vers Maeve et lui fit un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit affectueusement.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Et ben voilà, c'est là que je suis rendue dans mon histoire. J'essaierai de faire le plus vite possible pour écrire et mettre les nouveaux chapitres en ligne  
  
A+!  
  
Valérie L. 


	15. Chapitre 15: Le plan d'Émily

Comme promis, voici la suite de mon fanfic composé de trois nouveaux chapitres: pas mal hein? ;-)  
  
N'oubliez pas que si vous voyez un point suivi d'une lettre minuscule, c'est en fait des points de suspensions, pas un point de fin de phrase. Bizarrement, mes points de suspensions marchent pas sur fanfiction.net.  
  
Dernière chose: j'ai ajouté plus de romance dans mon histoire pour faire plaisir à Ripper qui est une grande fan de Severus Rogue;-)  
  
Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont donné leur review sur mon Potterfic. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
- Je n'ai pas le choix professeur, il faut le transférer à St-Mangouste. Je n'ai aucune potion assez puissante qui puissent guérir des blessures aussi profondes.que ça lui plaise ou non!!!  
  
Sur cela, Madame Pomfresh leva le nez et tourna les talons pour préparer un nouveau transfert. Émily soupira en se tournant vers Rogue qui s'était réveillé entre-temps.  
  
- Désolée Severus!  
  
Ce dernier fit une grimace de dégoût. Il était très faible, mais son expression habituelle, elle, n'avait pas changé: froide et exécrable.  
  
Ron et le professeur McGregor s'étaient portés volontaires pour aider les blessés, surtout ceux qui ne pouvaient plus se lever ou étaient inconscients. La blessure au bras du rouquin a pu être soigné en vitesse et pansé afin d'éviter toute infection. Ils avaient tous les deux retrouvés le professeur Rogue derrière un épais fourré gravement blessé au torse.  
  
La majorité des blessés étaient maintenant à l'intérieur de l'école. Les grands blessés étaient entrés d'urgence à l'infirmerie en attendant d'être transférés à St-Mangouste. Les autres étaient installés sur des lits dans la Grande Salle qui avait été préparé d'un coup de baguette magique. Dumbledore était de retour depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes et avait constaté avec effarement le gâchis. Ron lui racontait les détails de l'attaque ainsi que la disparition d'Harry et d'Hermione pendant qu'Émily McGregor veillait sur Rogue afin que ce dernier ne fit pas de bêtises: il détestait l'hôpital St-Magouste comme de la peste et il aurait été capable de faire n'importe quoi pour éviter d'y entrer.  
  
- Je ne vous remercie pas pour vos efforts professeure McGregor.  
  
- Tant mieux parce que si vous l'auriez fais, j'aurais sûrement conseillé à Pompom de vous transférer au quatrième étage!  
  
Rogue lui lança un regard meurtrier.  
  
- Soyez heureuse que je sois cloué dans ce lit!  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence.  
  
- Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit McGregor avec calme et fermeté  
  
Le maître des potions, étonné par le changement de ton, la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Qu'avez-vous dit?  
  
- J'ai dit que je ne suis pas heureuse de vous voir dans cet état.maintenant essayez de dormir un peu, vous êtes en train de gaspiller le peu d'énergie qu'il vous reste!  
  
Rogue fit une autre grimace où on pouvait apercevoir une petite lueur de déception puis ferma les yeux en expirant doucement.  
  
Ah! Ce que cette femme peut l'énerver!!!! Il n'avait jamais vu une tête de mule de ce genre. Non, mais pour qui elle se prenait cette. cette. cette.. AAAAH! Il n'était même plus capable de l'insulter même en pensant, que c'était agaçant à la fin! Depuis quand, lui, Severus Rogue, se laissait aussi facilement avoir par une femme qui avait certainement plus de 10 ans son cadet?! C'était vraiment pas juste! Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus laisser personne entrer dans son monde. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais être aimable avec qui que ce soit.mais avec McGregor, c'était différent. On aurait dit que toutes ses défenses qu'il avait mis plus de 20 ans à bâtir s'écroulait une à une comme un jeu de domino! Il ne devait pas la laisser faire, il ne devait pas la laisser entrer dans son monde..il ne devait surtout pas commencer à l'apprécier.  
  
Pomfresh arriva à ce moment là, le faisant sortir ainsi de ses pensées, mais garda cependant les yeux fermés.  
  
- Tout est prêt pour son transfert.  
  
Elle ne reçu comme réponse qu'un grognement de la part du malade.  
  
- Ah! Ce Rogue, jamais content de rien, grogna Pomfresh en faisant avancer un brancard volant.  
  
C'est alors qu'Albus Dumbledore vint faire son apparition derrière Pomfresh.  
  
- Professeur McGregor, puis-je vous parler un instant?  
  
Pomfresh sursauta et mis une main sur son c?ur, surprise de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, mais déjà elle protesta vivement.  
  
- Mais.professeur Dumbledore, j'allais justement transférer le professeur Rogue.on ne peut pas le laisser sans surveillance, rappelez-vous de la dernière fois!  
  
- Je m'en rappelle très bien, merci Pompom. Prenez et faite lui boire ceci. C'est une potion pour soulager ses douleurs. Je chargerai monsieur Weasley de le surveiller entre temps. Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps, lui dit- il en lui tendant une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu étincelant  
  
Il se retourna.  
  
- Monsieur Weasley?  
  
- Professeur? répondit Ron en s'avançant.  
  
- Veillez à ce que le professeur Rogue ne bouge pas de son lit. S'il bouge, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à madame Pomfresh.même s'il tente d'utiliser les arguments les plus convaincants pour vous persuader du contraire, ajouta Dumbledore en lançant un regard amusé vers Severus.  
  
Le maître des potions poussa un autre grognement mécontent, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire devant le directeur. Ron retint un sourie de justesse.  
  
- D'accord, mais une question: ses blessures sont profondes, ne devrait-il pas être un cas.urgent?  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Weasley, le professeur Rogue est une de ces personnes qui nous étonneront toujours par leur incroyable endurance.et de toute façon, ses blessures étaient moins profondes qu'elles en avaient l'air, n'est-ce pas Pompom?  
  
L'infirmière qui évita de regarder le directeur et le rouquin, s'occupa à vider le contenu de la fiole dans un verre. Ron, tant qu'à lui, fit un effort grandiose pour ne pas grimacer de déception. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il détestait autant que Malefoy, c'était bien Severus Rogue.  
  
- En effet, mais j'exige tout de même qu'il soit transférer à St-Magouste dans les plus brefs délais.  
  
- Ce ne sera pas long madame Pomfresh, répliqua doucement le directeur en faisant signe à McGregor.  
  
Ils sortirent tous deux dans le couloir.  
  
- Alors professeur McGregor? Est-ce que votre informateur a réussi à repérer le jeune Harry? demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
  
McGregor acquiesça  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, dès qu'elle apercevra le repère de cette sorcière, elle nous enverra son messager pour nous communiquer l'emplacement.  
  
- Bien, dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre et à espérer que tout se passe bien. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre madame Promfresh, je crois qu'elle commence déjà à s'impatienter.ainsi que notre cher Severus.  
  
Ils échangèrent un sourire moqueur. 


	16. Chapitre 16: La seconde épreuve

Harry et Maeve étaient dans de beaux draps. Une grande armée de squelettes vêtus de casques en acier et armés de haches ou de lances était devant eux, prêt à attaquer.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Harry inquiet en constata qu'il y avait au moins une centaine de ces squelettes.  
  
- C'est une drôle de question venant de la part d'un sorcier! s'exclama la jeune femme rousse avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
- Nous sommes deux et eux ils sont plus d'une centaine! Nous ne pourrons jamais tous les combattre en même temps.  
  
- Je ne te pensais pas aussi pessimiste, répondit Maeve en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Non, réaliste, c'est différent! répliqua le balafré en secouant la tête.  
  
- Oh! Alors regarde bien.  
  
Maeve, une fois de plus, planta la pointe de son épée dans le sol, tendit le bras devant elle, la main perpendiculaire à celui ci. Elle se concentra quelques secondes puis, tout à coup, un puissant jet de lumière rouge sortit de sa main et se dirigea vers les squelettes à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tout squelette se trouvant sur son chemin fut immédiatement transformé en cendres. Ensuite Maeve s'arrêta, un peu essoufflée et se tourna vers Harry tandis que les squelettes avaient l'air de commencer à paniquer.  
  
- Tu dois faire comme moi.en combinant nos forces nous pourrons tous les vaincre.  
  
- Mais.mais, je n'ai jamais fais de telle magie!  
  
- Mais tu en ais capable! Ta baguette n'est qu'un instrument qui t'aide à ta concentration, mais ta magie Harry, ta magie se trouve en toi: dans ton âme, dans ton sang, dans ta chair.elle fait partie de toi et fais de toi ce que tu es!  
  
Cependant, Harry avait toujours l'air d'hésiter.  
  
- Prends ma main, dit-elle en tendant la sienne.  
  
Harry regarda sa main un instant puis la prit.  
  
- Vas-y, concentre-toi sur ton objectif: tu dois détruire ces squelettes, c'est ta vie qui en dépend.  
  
Tout à coup, une voix s'éleva dans le ciel: celle de Rumina.  
  
- À l'attaque, à l'attaque, À L'ATTAQUE!  
  
Les squelettes se mirent à bouger, levant leurs armes et couru droit vers Harry et Maeve. Celle ci serra la main d'Harry plus fortement.  
  
- Allez Harry, concentres-toi!  
  
Harry, le c?ur battant à tout rompre, tendit le bras, sa main perpendiculaire à celui ci et se concentra aussi fort qu'il le put.  
  
- Tu peux y arriver, concentre-toi davantage!  
  
Au moment où il crû sa tête exploser et la fin de sa vie venir, un puissant jet de lumière verte jaillit de sa main et balaya les squelettes qui se retrouvèrent en cendre avant qu'il ait même eu le temps d'avoir une quelconque réaction face à sa réussite. Maeve s'y était aussi remis à sa magie et ensemble, ils détruirent les squelettes avec une certaine facilité puis, tout à coup, lorsque les deux jets de lumières rouge et vert se joignirent, il y eut une forte explosion qui les projeta en arrière et tombèrent tous deux lourdement par terre. Après une lumière aveuglante, tout redevint très calme. Même les corbeaux s'étaient arrêtés de crier.  
  
Harry et Maeve se relevèrent en gémissant et regardèrent l'endroit où s'était tenu l'armée de squelettes. Il n'en restait rien à part des cendres.  
  
Maeve se tourna alors vers Harry en souriant.  
  
- Beau travail Harry, je savais que tu réussirais.  
  
Ce dernier n'en revenait pas encore. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûre s'il pourrait faire cette magie à l'avenir, mais au moins, il était en vie et en un seul morceau, c'était le principal.  
  
- À ton avis, on est encore loin de ce château? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je ne crois pas non, mais restons sur nos gardes. Je trouve vraiment ces épreuves trop faciles.  
  
- Trop faciles?!  
  
- Rumina est très puissante et elle adore jouer. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'est contentée d'un armure vivante et d'une armée de squelettes.  
  
- Et.la prochaine épreuve, tu as une idée de ce que ça pourrait être?  
  
Maeve le regarda, sérieuse et inquiète.  
  
- Le colosse  
  
- Le quoi? - Le colosse. C'est un géant de pierre de la taille d'un grand château. Il est très difficile à vaincre.  
  
- Tu en as quand même une petite idée non?  
  
- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force nécessaire pour le vaincre. L'armée de squelettes ont déjà pris beaucoup de mon énergie.  
  
Harry la regarda.  
  
- Je t'aiderai, dit-il avec fermeté. 


	17. Chapitre 17: La haine de Rumina

Rumina était dans une pièce du vieux château où elle marchait de long et en large en se frottant les mains.  
  
- Attend que je mette la main sur cette petite paysanne, cette fois elle va regretter d'être venue au monde, je le jure sur la tête des dieux!  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'?il dans son bassin d'eau. Dégoûtée, elle tourna les talons pour reprendre sa marche.  
  
- Et je pendrai ce petit morveux par les tripes!!!  
  
Décidée, elle retourna vers son bassin d'eau. Une fois de plus, elle leva lentement les bras au-dessus de sa tête, les mains tournées l'une vers l'autre où des éclairs y jaillirent pour se rencontrer l'une l'autre.  
  
- Soldat de granite, je te somme de reprendre vie. Lève-toi et massacre- les!!!  
  
Elle jeta férocement les éclairs dans le bassin d'eau. Soudain, dans une montage, derrière le château, d'énormes rochers se détachèrent et formèrent un géant humanoïde. Il se leva et il marcha lentement, mais fermement vers la forêt noire.  
  
Rumina éclata de rire puis s'arrêta net en entendant des gémissements étouffés. Rumina regarda dédaigneusement Hermione qui était bâillonnée et enchaînée au mur.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas petite peste, ton tour viendra assez vite, dit-elle en faisant un rictus démoniaque. 


	18. Chapitre 18: La souffrance d'Émily

Voici le nouveau chapitre, plus long que les trois derniers.  
  
Merci à tous ceux et celles pour leurs reviews. Une petite chose en passant: Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous laissez un commentaire à chaque chapitre du fanfic, lire le tout et envoyer un commentaire global sera largement suffisant ;-)  
  
Bonne lecture à tous!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
- Excusez-moi madame, mais est-ce normal qu'il fasse autant de fièvre?  
  
La guérisseuse se pencha vers le professeur Rogue un instant puis se redressa en souriant faiblement au professeur McGregor.  
  
- Oui, dans son cas, c'est tout à fait normal.  
  
- Son cas? répéta Émily en fronçant les sourcils  
  
- Oui une partie de son métabolisme tente de combattre la potion de guérison que nous lui avons administré...Le directeur Dumbledore vous en a parlé de son mélange métabolique héréditaire, n'est-ce pas? demanda la guérisseuse soudainement inquiète d'avoir fait une bêtise.  
  
McGregor la rassura en hochant la tête.  
  
- Le directeur m'a confié que son père était...enfin... vous savez quoi.  
  
Soulagée, elle hocha la tête.  
  
- Il n'a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Continuez à lui éponger le visage avec de l'eau fraîche. D'ici une heure, son état devrait se stabiliser davantage et il dormira pendant quelques heures.  
  
- Rogue? Dormir? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous veniez de réaliser un exploit? s'exclama la professeure en faisant un grand sourire.  
  
La guérisseuse lui rendit son sourire.  
  
- Il ne dort pas beaucoup à ce que je vois, probablement à cause de son côté vam...  
  
- Ssssshhhh! Pas si fort!  
  
L'employée de l'hôpital porta une main à sa bouche et regarda nerveusement un peu partout.  
  
- Désolée, ça faillit m'échapper.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous remercie pour les renseignements.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-elle en s'éloignant.  
  
Émily se tourna vers Rogue qui était devenu encore plus pâle et fiévreux. Depuis l'administration de la potion médicamenteuse, il était dans tombé dans l'inconscience.  
  
- Décidément, vous n'êtes vraiment pas quelqu'un de chanceux Severus, à croire que la vie vous en voulait avant même votre mise au monde, murmura Émily en tordant une débarbouillette mouillée.  
  
Tout doucement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il se brise en mille morceaux à son contact, elle lui épongea le front. Elle soupira.  
  
- Dire que pendant tout ce temps, votre principal mission était qu'Harry reste en vie coûte que coûte alors que nous pensions tous que vous souhaitez sa disparition à cause de votre ranc?ur envers James Potter.tous sauf Dumbledore, évidemment.  
  
Émily replongea le linge dans le bol d'eau froide.  
  
- Nous avons été aussi méchants que ne l'a été votre père et aussi stupides et bornés que les élèves qui vous ont maltraités tout au long de votre scolarité à Poudlard. Qui sommes-nous pour juger ainsi les autres parce qu'ils sont différents? Qui sommes-nous pour juger ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal, ce qui est normal et ce qui ne l'est pas, ce qui est bon et mauvais?  
  
Elle le regarda dormir. Sa fièvre avait l'air de commencer à baisser et sa respiration était redevenue plus normale.  
  
- Qui sommes-nous pour juger que vous êtes quelqu'un d'anormal, mauvais et malveillant? Peut-être est-ce nous qui sommes anormaux et mauvais pour ainsi juger les autres de leurs différences, si petites soit-elles.  
  
Les larmes aux yeux, Emily se pencha et lui donna un doux baiser sur le front. Rogue bougea un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas.  
  
- Merci Severus...même si vous ne saurez probablement jamais pourquoi.  
  
- Professeur McGregor?  
  
Emily sursauta et se retourna vers Dumbledore qui s'avançait. Ce dernier mit une main sur l'épaule d'Emily dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
  
- Je ne suis qu'une égoïste!  
  
- Parce que vous voulez donner une seconde chance à toute notre planète de se débarrasser définitivement de Voldemort?  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
  
- Non, pour n'avoir pensé qu'à moi: tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'avoir à nouveau mon meilleur ami auprès de moi.  
  
- Qui est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, précisa le directeur.  
  
Émily secoua la tête vivement, faisant volé ses longs cheveux châtains.  
  
- Je n'ai pensé qu'à ma peine, professeur, et non de ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir face à ma décision de parfaire cette mission que j'ai moi-même élaborée.  
  
- Parce que vous croyez vraiment, professeur McGregor, que votre mission changera tout le court de l'avenir?  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire?  
  
- Lorsque vous êtes venue dans mon bureau pour la première fois en juillet dernier, vous vous rappelez de ce que vous m'avez dit concernant vos rapports avec le professeur Rogue?  
  
- Oui parfaitement, monsieur le directeur...et je n'aurais jamais crû avant aujourd'hui jusqu'à quel point je pouvais tenir à cet homme. Qui l'aurait crû d'ailleurs?  
  
- Oui, qui aurait crû que Voldemort aurait gagné la partie? Qui aurait crû que vous auriez trouvé la force de refaire face au passé afin de nous sauver la vie à tous? Qui aurait crû que seriez capable d'aimer à nouveau? Qui aurait crû d'ailleurs que lui aussi aurait été capable d'aimer à nouveau?, dit Dumbledore en faisant un geste vers Rogue.  
  
- À nouveau?  
  
- Il ne vous l'a jamais dit?  
  
- Dire quoi?  
  
- Qu'il a déjà été très amoureux lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard...  
  
Émily fronça les sourcils, mais vint soudainement la surprise sur son visage.  
  
- Lily?!  
  
- Oui. Malheureusement, ce fut un total échec dès le début, car tout les séparaient...y compris un jeune gryffondor du nom de James Potter, ajouta-t- il sur un ton plutôt amusé.  
  
- Laissez-moi deviner: ce fut la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase et c'est pour cela qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Il s'était probablement dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, c'est cela?  
  
- Exactement, mais il a bien vite constaté que son côté humain remportait largement sur son côté prédateur alors il est revenu à Poudlard.  
  
- Et vous lui avez donné une seconde chance..  
  
- Personne, pas même ses parents, ne lui en ont donné une, pas une seule. J'ai toujours eu comme philosophie que toute personne avait le droit à une seconde chance.  
  
- Même Tom Jedusor?  
  
Une lueur de tristesse et de déception passa sur le visage du vieux directeur.  
  
- Je crains, malheureusement, que pour Tom, se soit trop tard. Déjà, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, il avait commencé à tuer des personnes innocentes...ce qui n'était pas le cas de Severus heureusement. Bien sûr, il s'intéressait déjà à la magie noire, mais il n'était pas interdit pour Severus de connaître davantage son ennemi en étudiant les armes qu'utilisait ce dernier. J'ai même pensé que cela pourrait nous être même très efficace.  
  
- C'est pourquoi vous l'avez toujours laisser faire...  
  
- Tout en gardant un ?il averti sur lui, au cas où, précisa Dumbledore en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.  
  
- Donc, si je suis bien votre raisonnement, ma mission risque d'être un échec total et je me retrouverai au point de départ?  
  
- Non, pas nécessairement.  
  
- Mais vous veniez de me dire indirectement que ma mission ne changera pas tout le cours de l'avenir...mon avenir.  
  
- Vous n'en avez même pas une petite idée?  
  
Émily réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils un moment. Soudainement, son visage prit un air horrifié.  
  
- Harry..  
  
- Oui. J'ai bien peur, professeur McGregor, qu'il ne peut échapper au destin qu'il l'attend.  
  
Émily baissa la tête alors que d'autres larmes remplissaient ses yeux.  
  
- Alors si je comprend bien, cette mission n'effacera en rien la souffrance que j'endure depuis plus 7ans?  
  
- Effacer...pour un court temps bien défini.  
  
Émily ferma les yeux.  
  
- Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela?  
  
Dumbledore remit sa main sur son épaule.  
  
- Mais vous aurez toujours le professeur Rogue...  
  
Émily ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle avait maintenant compris ce que Dumbledore tentait de lui expliquer depuis le début.  
  
- C'est de moi que vous riez? demanda soudainement une voix glaciale.  
  
Le directeur et la jeune femme tournèrent les yeux vers le professeur Rogue qui venait de se réveiller, surpris qu'il se soit réveillé aussi vite. McGregor ne put s'empêcher cependant de soupirer et de rouler des yeux.  
  
- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous rameniez tout à vous? Non, mais vraiment!  
  
- Comment vous sentez-vous Severus? demanda le directeur avant que Rogue ne put ouvrir la bouche pour engueuler McGregor.  
  
- Comme quelqu'un qui se serait pris une cuite, grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.  
  
- Ça, c'est parce que vous êtes guéri. Je demanderai une permission pour vous ramener à Poudlard.  
  
Rogue fit une grimace.  
  
- Le plus vite possible Monsieur le Directeur...s'il vous plaît.  
  
Dumbledore échangea un sourire avec Émily puis s'éloigna.  
  
- Alors? Bien dormi? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Il lui jeta un regard glacial.  
  
- Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ou pour un non?  
  
- Vous m'agacez McGregor!  
  
- Vous aussi, mais je me permettrais jamais de vous le dire!  
  
Rogue lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
Émily haussa innocemment les épaules.  
  
- C'est peut-être parce que je vous aime bien.  
  
Sur cela, elle se leva et partit rejoindre Dumbledore, laissant un pauvre Severus complètement pantois qui dû se résoudre qu'à ne cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. 


	19. Message aux lecteurs

Message pour les lecteurs et Link9  
  
Pour link9:  
  
Ma boite e-mail me signale 20 nouveaux reviews concernant mon fic. J'ai été contente en premier lieu, car je croyais qu'il y avait au moins une douzaine de personnes différentes qui l'avait lu et m'avaient donné leurs commentaires.imagines ma déception lorsque je découvert que 18 des messages provenaient de la même personne qui a écrit un commentaire à chaque chapitre!!!! C'est le fun d'avoir un grand nombre de reviews, mais c'est encore mieux lorsque la majorité des messages viennent de personnes différentes. Ça donne une idée aux auteurs du nombre de personnes qui ont lu son "?uvre" et si cet ?uvre est apprécié par la majorité des fans d'Harry Potter ou non. Ça ne me dérange pas que vous écriviez deux ou trois fois au courant de l'évolution du fanfic, mais 20 messages d'un coup, un à la suite de l'autre, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait trop?  
  
Pour les lecteurs:  
  
Je ne m'attend pas non plus d'avoir des centaines de reviews en peu de temps: après tout c'est du Harry/Hermione Romance que peu de fans Shipper apprécie! Harry et Hermione ont été un couple non conventionnel depuis des années. Ce n'est que depuis la sortie du film 2 que le nombre de sites sur ce couple ont commencé à grimper en flèche sur le côté anglophone du Net et ils sont passés du couple non conventionnel à semi-conventionnel. La quantité de reviews en tant que tel m'importe peu: je veux juste avoir les commentaires de plus de personnes possibles, c'est tout! Vous m'avez déjà écrit et vous voulez poser un autre commentaire ? Allez-y, mais ne m'écrivez pas de reviews en quantité industrielle parce que je n'en possède pas beaucoup, c'est inutile pour mon apprentissage et mon perfectionnement!  
  
À la semaine prochaine pour la suite du fanfic! 


End file.
